Le fils
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [WDZ] Don Alejandro est déçu du comportement oisif de son fils et ne cesse de le lui rappeler. Diego supporte cela et continue de jouer son jeu, cachant sa véritable identité. Des événements dramatiques remettent en question la perception du père vis-à-vis de son fils.
1. Chapter 1 : Deception

**Cette fanfic se déroule avant la saison 2 de la série Disney.**

* * *

« -J'aurai aimé que tu adoptes des comportements plus adaptés à un De La Vega ! » S'écria Don Alejandro énervé.

Dans la sala, Diego et son père avaient entamé une nouvelle dispute. Les domestiques craignant de se faire rouspéter, n'osaient même entrer dans la pièce principale. Se confronter à Don Alejandro dans ce genre de moment n'était pas agréable.

Diego supportait tant bien que mal les remontrances que lui infligeait son père. Encore une fois, il devait montrer à son père son côté oisif afin de cacher sa double identité. Mais il fallait bien avouer que parfois, il avait envie de tout lui déballer pour éviter qu'il se mette dans ces états. En plus de cela, il était dur pour Diego d'avaler toutes ces disputes. Il devait prendre sur lui-même et la seule chose qui le persuadait de ne rien dévoiler était qu'il se battait face à la tyrannie de l'Homme et protégeait en plus de cela son unique parent.

Encore une fois, Diego baissera les yeux devant les critiques de Don Alejandro et quelques heures après, la colère estompée, il pourra à nouveau parler entre eux avec calme et sérénité.

Évidemment, le vieux don savait que hurler à son fils qu'il était déçu ne changerait rien, mais au fond de lui, il espérait secrètement que Diego se décide à devenir plus combattant, plus affirmé et plus féroce, comme lui.

* * *

L'heure suivante, Don Alejandro et Diego se dirigeaient en compagnie de Bernado à Los Angeles à l'occasion d'un grand marché, se déroulant une fois par moi. L'ambiance était tendue et le père regrettait les paroles dures qu'il avait eues envers son fils, mais il n'allait jamais le reconnaître. Il était trop fier pour montrer cela, de plus, il considérait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Ce fut le plus jeune qui rompit ce silence.

« -Je suis désolé, mon père, si je ne suis pas l'homme que vous auriez aimé que je sois, dit Diego, mais comprenez-moi, je n'aime pas la violence, je ne peux vous combler. Prendre l'épée est pour moi impossible. »

C'était difficile pour lui de dire cela, en sachant qu'il mentait, mais il le fallait. Le vieil homme ne dit rien et resta impassible. Seul Bernado, derrière les deux cabelleros, semblait inquiet de la relation entre le père et le fils.

« -Tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te souhaite, Diego, dit enfin Alejandro, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

-_Si_, je le sais, père. »

Il savait que cette conversation allait reprendre tôt ou tard, qu'il allait devoir sortir la même excuse, qu'il allait entendre les mêmes reproches, qu'il allait mentir et briser le cœur de son père. Mais sa conscience pourra dormir correctement en sachant que son père était en sécurité et qu'il ne craignait rien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Arrivés au pueblo, ils déposèrent leurs chevaux juste en face de la taverne. Le marché avait amené toute la région si bien qu'ils avaient été obligés de se faire aider par quelques lanciers. Il y avait un monde fou et ce n'était pas surprenant, même de riches notables étaient venus afin de faire des affaires. C'était l'occasion pour tout le monde de négocier du bétail, des terres, des produits locaux, des épices et autres fantaisies.

* * *

Après quelques affaires entre commerçants, marchands étrangers, les de le Vega s'installèrent à la taverne pour se reposer. Il y avait très peu de mondes, contrairement à d'habitudes, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, car beaucoup étaient encore en train de parcourir le marché. Le soir allait être monstrueusement bondé, et au vue de l'excitation du tavernier, cela allait donner de quoi augmenter les finances de ce dernier.

Alejandro fut quelques peu déçus de voir que Diego avait uniquement acheté des livres, des tableaux et une nouvelle guitare qui selon lui, venait du Portugal. Il avait expressément demandé à Bernado de ramener tout ça chez eux. Le vieux don avait vu un stand rempli de très belles épées mais Diego n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Décidément, son fils était irrécupérable. Il s'était même retenu de lui faire la remarque, lassé par son manque d'intérêt pour les armes.

En attendant que d'autres notables viennent les rejoindre, l'ainé amena une conversation à propos du renard, Zorro, hors-la-loi qui l'avait autrefois sauvé et qui lui inspirait que de l'admiration. Diego semblait écouter d'une oreille, car il vit qu'il regardait ailleurs. Au début, Alejandro crut qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais quand il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son fils, il ressentit un étrange malaise.

Un vaquero, d'une cinquantaine d'année, se tenait au bar. Ses vêtements étaient mal mis, il était en sueur et respirait trop rapidement. Son tremblement et sa pâleur mortelle sur son visage étaient visibles.

« -Donne-moi du vin ! Hurla-t-il au tavernier qui avait refusé plusieurs fois.

-Non, vous ne pouvez payer, vous n'auriez rien.

-Espèce de chien ! »

L'homme jeta une bouteille de vin sur le gérant qui l'évita de justesse, ce qui cassa au passage d'autres bouteilles, qui répandirent leur liquide sur le sol.

Alejandro se leva alors, son esprit de combattant activé. Derrière lui son fils fit de même. Le vaquero les remarqua et se tourna vers eux. Le notable put voir alors que l'état de l'homme était maladif. Puis il ricana, à la surprise générale.

« -Don Alejandro ! Quelle surprise de vous revoir. » S'écria-t-il dans son euphorie.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir déjà vu le visage de l'homme. Puis, il se rappela alors. C'était Ugo, un vaquero qui, il y a trois ans, travaillait autrefois pour lui. Mais il l'avait viré car il avait découvert que Ugo buvait à en devenir ivre, un jour, il avait mis le feu à une étable, ce qui a causé d'énormes pertes pour Alejandro. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas changé.

Ugo s'approcha de lui et une odeur pestilentielle l'accompagna, faisant grimacer le vieux don.

« -Je vois que vous n'avez pas délaissé l'alcool, déclara Alejandro, je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous soyez en vie.

-Vieux bourrique, à cause de vous, personne n'a voulu m'embaucher. »

Ses yeux de fou croisèrent ceux de Diego, qui inquiet, s'était placé plus près de son père.

« -Oh…Voici donc votre fils, souffla Ugo.

-Je vous prie de quitter cette taverne, que dis-je, ce village, dit Alejandro en reportant son attention sur lui. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'intérêt soudain d'Ugo pour son fils n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu ma bouteille de vin, hurla-t-il, je veux boire ! »

Il était clair que l'homme n'avait pas toute sa tête aux yeux des témoins présents dans la taverne. Sa transpiration semblait de plus en plus importante et son expression maladive leur fit comprendre qu'il était probablement en manque.

Il retourna vers le tavernier et répéta sa demande.

« -Si tu me donnes pas de vin, je vais le prendre de force ! »

La crainte d'Alejandro fut fondée, car Ugo sortit une arme de feu menaçant le tavernier qui recula, figé de peur. Le vieux don jeta un coup aux clients présents, ils étaient sept dans la pièce en tout, il s'aperçut que l'un d'eux avait réussi à sortir rapidement, sans doute pour prévenir les autorités. Ne souhaitant que gagner du temps et sauver la vie du tavernier, il tenta de se jeter sur Ugo mais ce dernier le remarqua et il tira sur lui.

Un coup de feu retentit.


	2. Chapter 2 : Regret

**Chapitre aussi court que le précédent. Comme ces chapitres, je pense que cette fanfic sera aussi courte.**

* * *

Alejandro se sentit projeter sur le côté. Il se cogna violemment à une table qui se brisa, cassant des bouteilles de vin, qui se répandit à même le sol, trempant ses vêtements. A moitié assommé, il prit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

En ce même moment, des lanciers, dirigés par le Sergent Garcia fit irruption dans la taverne. Ils avaient été prévenu par un client mais en ayant entendu le coup de fou, ils durent agir vite.

« -Lâchez votre arme, señor ! Ordonna fortement le gros officier, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Ugo n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il fut attrapé par les militaires, qui le confisquèrent son arme.

« -Laissez-moi ! Hurla Ugo, je n'ai rien fait ! Je veux mon vin ! » Protesta-t-il avant de partir. Son injonction signifia clairement qu'il était obsédé par le vin. Mais il n'était plus du tout le centre d'attention car pour tous, l'état du notable était plus important. Les soldats l'emmenèrent en dehors de la taverne, sans doute pour l'enfermer en prison.

Voyant Don Alejandro à terre, Garcia se précipita vers lui et tenta de l'aider. Le vieil homme se remit tant bien que mal debout, clignant des yeux, déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer. Derrière lui, il sentit les bras de son fils le soulevait.

« -Vous allez bien, père ? S'enquit-il.

La voix de Diego n'était pas assurée, elle était même emplie d'inquiétudes.

« -Je vais bien, je vais bien fils, merci. »

« -Heureusement que Diego vous a poussé, soupira de soulagement le tavernier en étudiant les dégâts.

_Diego_ ? Pensa intérieurement le notable. Cela le surprenait, son fils avait réagi si vite, comment avait-il pu préméditer le tir ? Comment a-t-il deviné qu'Ugo allait tirer ?

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers lui. A ce moment-là, Alejandro blêmit et des voix de stupéfaction s'élevèrent. Diego, d'une pâleur extrême, esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse, mêlé à une pointe d'amusement qui le correspondait si bien. Ses mains étaient portées à son ventre, la présence du sang montra avec horreur que la balle avait atteint le jeune don.

« -Je crains…que je n'ai pas été en mesure de l'éviter, dit-il la gorge serrée.

-Diego…fils, tu… »

Il n'eut le temps de ne rien dire, car le jeune homme s'effondra dans ses bras.

« -Un médecin, tonna Garcia en se précipitant, vite ! Diego de la Vega a besoin d'un médecin. »

Tandis que les autres tentaient de créer un endroit convenable pour coucher Diego, Alejandro resta auprès de son fils, essayant de d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le sang s'échappa, s'accumulant, formant une petite flaque sur le sol. C'était un cauchemar, cela ne se pouvait. Diego n'était pas censé recevoir une balle, ce n'était pas au fils de protéger le père.

« -Fils, fils, pourquoi ? Gémit-il, tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

-Mon corps…a bougé tout seul…père, souffla-t-il d'un air penaud.

Diego se battait pour rester éveillé mais il ne le resta pas longtemps, il s'évanouit dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier tenta de le réveiller en le secouant, la peur de le perdre commença à se faire sentir. L'angoisse de voir son fils mourir l'envahit brusquement et il hurla l'aide d'un médecin.

Non, son fils ne devait pas mourir maintenant. Pas quand il était encore en vie. Une balle n'allait pas tuer. Non, un de la Vega ne pouvait mourir d'une unique balle.

On prit son fils pour l'installer sur la table qui allait être la table d'opération du docteur Avila. Le médecin venait d'arriver et avait rapidement donné des instructions. Affolé qu'on lui prenne son fils de cette manière, Alejandro voulut protester et rester auprès de Diego, mais le Sergent Garcia lui prit le bras.

« -Sortons, Don Alejandro, le Dr Avila s'occupera de Don Diego. »

Les mots du sergent eurent raison de lui et c'est avec tristesse et impuissance qu'il sortit de la taverne, avec pour seul image, son fils baignant dans son sang.

**Z**

Les rangements des stands, ordonnés par les soldats en vue du drame, et l'agitation n'avaient même pas troublé son inquiétude et son angoisse sur l'état de son fils bien-aimé. Il se mit même à penser que c'était irrespectueux d'avoir autant d'agitation alors que Diego avait été blessé. Mais rapidement, il se reprit, cherchant vainement à garder l'esprit clair et ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il devait garder son sang-froid, il devait se persuader que Diego survivra.

Il regretta brusquement tout ce qu'il avait lui dire auparavant, des mots durs, froids et injustes à son encontre. Il s'en voulait, au lieu de se comporter comme un père aimant et bienveillant, il s'était comporté comme un tyran auprès de son fils, lui imposant ses pensées, sa façon de voir le monde, l'obligeant à écouter ses remontrances. Et aujourd'hui, il est sur le point de le perdre. Son fils chéri, son Diego, son seul et unique enfant, était aux portes de la mort.

De son côté, le Sergent Garcia était resté auprès comme pour l'accompagner dans ce moment difficile. Le militaire était aussi inquiet que lui, il appréciait beaucoup Diego et Alejandro savait que très souvent, son fils aimait la compagnie du gros soldat. C'était bien le seul. Garcia n'était pas l'homme le plus apprécié du village, de par son manque de réflexion et sa maladresse. Mais Diego avait l'air de ne pas s'en faire. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que depuis l'arrivée de son fils à Los Angeles, le sergent était plus confiant, plus détendu et moins agaçant. Comme si l'amitié avec le jeune homme l'avait épanoui.

Son fils. Le garçon le plus gentil qu'il soit. Il ne méritait pas cela. Il ne méritait pas tous ces mots durs qu'il avait pu recevoir de lui. Lui son père.

_Si tu meurs, Diego, je ne me pardonnerai jamais_, pensa-t-il désespéré, _pourvu que Dieu veuille bien te garder un peu plus longtemps._

Après avoir attendu deux bonnes heures devant la taverne, le Dr Avila se manifesta, les manches retroussés, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon. Sa mine n'avait pas l'air encourageant, le cœur du père se serra, craignant la mauvaise nouvelle.

Les deux hommes qui patientaient, se levèrent d'un bond.

« -J'ai extrait la balle, l'informa le docteur, j'ai refermé la plaie et nous l'avons installé dans une chambre…

-Alors il va vivre, souffla Alejandro soulagé.

\- Rien n'est sûr, cependant, je vais rester ici pour voir comment ça évolue.

-Merci, Docteur, merci pour tout. »

Alejandro n'attendit pas une seconde et se précipita dans la taverne, traversant la salle sens dessus-dessous, gravit les marches deux à deux et se dirigea vers la chambre que le tavernier lui indiqua silencieusement.

En entrant dans la pièce, il eut une réminiscence de son passé, à la place de voir Diego, il vit sa jeune épouse dans son lit de mort. Il cligna des yeux pour échapper à ce souvenir sombre, voulant disparaître ses pensées négatives. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, retenant son souffle.

Recouvert d'une couverture, Diego paraissait endormi. Il n'était plus habillé de sa chemise en sang mais d'une simple tunique. Il lui saisit la main, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais si Diego était réveillé. Elle était froide, ce qui le fit frissonner, craignant le pire. Mais la respiration calme et régulière de son fils le rassura alors.

Il eut un sanglot qui le saisit et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

« -Diego, si tu m'entends…pardonne moi, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, murmura-t-il d'un ton étranglé, j'ai eu tort de te juger de la sorte. J'ai été si dur avec toi et je le regrette. Tu m'as fait comprendre en me protégeant de la sorte que tu n'étais pas un lâche mais mon fils. »

* * *

**On est le 14 janvier : C'est l'anniversaire du regretté Guy Williams, qui pour moi est le meilleur Zorro/Diego.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Escapade

La dernière chose que Diego se souvient, c'est le regard déchiré de son père quand il vit le sang abondant qui s'échappait de son ventre. Il aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire que c'était rien, qu'il avait eu pire, mais se retint. Oh non, il ne mourrait pas aussi facilement, mais étrangement, Diego n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'avait jamais prévu de protéger son père en étant ce jeune dandy, prônant le pacifisme. Mais quel était sa limite en tant que Diego de la Vega ?

Il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder trop sur la question car ce qui le perturbait, c'était de se retrouver dans sa propre chambre, son ventre recouvert d'un bandage et…son père qui s'était endormi à ses côtés, les bras soutenant sa tête. En vue de ses vêtements chiffonnés, Diego en conclut que son vieux père ne s'était pas soucié une seule seconde de lui-même. Mais là, n'était pas la question. Ce qui le gênait c'était de voir que son père s'était soucié de lui durant sa convalescence. Combien de temps avait-ce duré ? Qu'est devenu Ugo ? Il espérait que Bernardo puisse lui en dire plus. D'ailleurs, en parcourant sa chambre, il remarqua le muet dans un coin, assis dans un de ses fauteuils, dormait. Diego se retint de rire en pensant que sa chambre aurait très bien pu être un dortoir. Il était tellement content de voir ses deux hommes dans sa propre chambre, roupillant, à ses côtés, qu'il resta pendant quelques minutes à les admirer. C'était complètement puéril mais il devait en profiter pour graver cette scène dans sa tête. Il ne manquerait plus que le sergent Garcia pour compléter le…

Son regard se figea vers la grosse silhouette qui était assis sur une chaise, juste en face du balcon. Le coin ne se trouvant dans son champ de vision, il avait dû tourner la tête pour voir le Sergent, qui pourtant était bien imposé.

Madre dios. S'il l'avait su. C'était sa chambre quand même ! Blessé ou pas !

Enfin, ce qui comptait c'était qu'il allait bien et que son père n'eut pas été blessé à sa place. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, mais il se sentait bien. Il se décida même à jouer un petit tour à ses compagnons de chambre qui ont foulé son lieu de repos sans autorisation, bien qu'en soit il s'en fichait.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il s'assit sur le lit. Ainsi il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait enfilé son pyjama habituel. Un rougissement monta à son visage. Il effaça rapidement l'image qu'il avait en tête. Il attrapa sa guitare, situé non loin de sa table à chevet. Elle n'était pas accordée, mais tant pis. Il joua un morceau et chanta une chanson pour réveiller les trois comparses.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Alejandro qui grogna de mécontentement.

« -Diego…Enfin, ce n'est pas une heure pour…Diego, grand dieu !

-Bonjour, père, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce réveil agréable. »

Diego lui esquissa un sourire, arrêtant la musique. Cela fit chaud au cœur d'Alejandro de voir son fils ainsi, mais d'un côté, quel idée de se lever ainsi et de gratter sa guitare comme si de rien n'était.

« -Fils, rallonge toi, je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin réveillé… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et obéit, il devait s'avouer que la douleur était toujours présente. Il nota que Bernardo avait relevé la tête et lui adressa un regard soulagé puis un sourire retrouvant son maître et ami farceur.

Quand Alejandro vérifia que le bandage était toujours en place et qu'il ne saignait pas, il réveilla Garcia le seul encore endormi malgré le réveil musical de Diego. Ce dernier sursauta brusquement et se leva en criant « Oui mon commandant ». Diego ne put s'empêcher de rire, Bernardo dut se retenir et Alejandro soupira. Le bon gros sergent se reprit quand il vit qu'il n'était que dans la chambre de Don Diego.

« -Sergent, allez prévenir le Dr Avila, ordonna Alejandro alors que Garcia tentait vainement de contenir sa joie en voyant Diego les yeux grand ouverts.

-Tout de suite ! Don Alejandro. » Dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte. Bernardo le suivit et sortit aussi laissant le père et le fils ensemble.

Le vieux don secoua la tête, en se demandant pour la énième fois comme Garcia était devenu Sergent. Même Diego aurait été crédible dans ce rôle. Il se tourna enfin vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le père vit une petite lueur dans les yeux de son fils, comme un signe de reconnaissance. Il baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Pourtant, le vieil homme avait répété plusieurs fois dans sa tête la scène. Il voulait dire à son fils combien il était désolé, qu'il l'avait traité de lâche et qu'il l'aimait. Mais rien ne sortit. Finalement, Diego se détourna de lui et dit :

« -J'espère que le Dr Avila m'autorisera à me lever, aujourd'hui. Combien étais-je inconscient ?

-Cela fait deux jours, hier nous t'avons transporté ici.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai terriblement faim, rit Diego.

Oh, que c'était agréable de revoir ce rire si doux et ce visage si innocent de son garçon. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer. Il déglutit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer si affectueux.

« -Bien je vais me changer, je reviendrai te voir quand le médecin sera là, je vais aller demander au domestique qu'il te rapporte à manger. »

Il passa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« - Repose-toi, mon enfant. »

Diego hocha la tête et le remercia. Alejandro quitta la chambre et croisa alors Bernardo qui venait amener un plateau repas bien garni à son maître.

* * *

**1 semaine plus tard**

Après s'être habillé convenablement, Diego descendit au patio et inspira l'air frais, heureux de pouvoir sortir de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans l'hacienda à part Juan et Benito. La plus part des domestiques était parti accompagnée Don Alejandro pour le procès de Ugo qui allait se dérouler à Los Angeles. Tous les serviteurs du ranch avaient souhaité être présent, beaucoup voulaient que Diego soit « vengé ». Mais ce dernier ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte que ce fût pour lui qu'ils avaient insisté pour y aller. Il ignorait d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient appréciés par ces serviteurs.

Don Alejandro fut le premier témoin de cette amour pour son fils. Quand il vit Manuel le suppliait d'assister au nom de Diego, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le chef de ses vaqueros lui avait dit que son fils l'avait beaucoup aidé et qu'il était en son devoir de le représenter. Le vieux don, ému, avait donc accepté mais craignant de laisser son fils seul, il avait demandé à Juan et Benito de rester à l'hacienda dans le cas où Diego aurait eu besoin de quoique ce soit.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme put sortir de sa chambre après être allé voir Tornado et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il était ravi de pouvoir se déplacer librement chez lui et d'enfin pouvoir la lumière du jour. Il en avait marre d'être dans sa chambre à lire des livres. Curieusement, c'était son père qui était venu lui en ramener, il lui avait même prit ses ouvrages préférés. Mais même si Diego adorait la lecture, il était en premier lieu un homme de terrain, il était Zorro. Son envie de galop sur son cheval et de s'envoler sur les plaines lui étaient bloqués.

Sa blessure n'était pas totalement encore guérie, le Dr Avila lui avait assuré qu'au moindre mouvement brusque, la plaie pouvait se rouvrir.

Lors de ses escapades en tant que Zorro, il en avait été plusieurs fois blessé aux bras, à la jambe, à l'épaule, ce n'était que des blessures superficielles pour lui. Ceux qui lui avaient tirés dessus ne savaient pas viser et donc ne faisaient que l'effleurer. C'était bien la première fois qu'une balle se logeait dans son corps. Parfois il remerciait sa providence pour n'avoir jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation en tant que Zorro, il était heureux que ce soit Diego qui ait reçu la balle.

Assis sous l'arbre, il se demanda si ce serait une bonne occasion pour lui de chevaucher Tornado avant que son père et ses domestiques ne reviennent. Mais il n'aimait sortir l'étalon en plein jours, surtout sans Bernardo. Il avait demandé à ce dernier d'accompagner son père. Il craignait que le vieil homme n'attaque Ugo ou que ce dernier prenne la fuite. Il avait confiance à son serviteur de toujours et savait que le procès allait bien se passer. Zorro n'allait pas intervenir, car ce n'était que justice.

Bouillant de s'échapper des quatre murs, il ne résista pas et se dirigea aux écuries. Là-bas, il jeta un œil pour voir si Benito s'y trouvait et fort heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne. Il en conclut que le vaquero était sans doute parti pour s'occuper du bétail. Il scella sa jument préférée, Liberta. C'était sa monture habituelle. Son père ne l'aimait pas car elle était trop têtue mais en réalité, tout comme Tornado, elle n'écoutait que Diego. Il était heureux de voir que ses deux montures avaient des points en communs. Même si Liberta était moins rapide que Tornado, Diego l'adorait.

C'était donc avec un hennissement joyeux qu'elle accueillit sa selle et son maître. Visiblement, elle trépignait d'impatience pour sortir. Diego éclata de rire devant son empressement.

« -Du calme, Liberta, du calme, on va y aller, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il devait faire vite avant que Benito ou Juan ne le voient. Il espérait se promener juste le temps d'un petit tour au petit lac et de revenir. Il avait prévu une bonne d'heure d'après ces calculs, il devrait rentrer à temps avant qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Il monta en selle et dirigea Liberta vers sa destination.

**Z**

Arrivé au lac, il laissa un temps à sa jument de boire un peu. Il faisait chaud et en profita pour se rafraichir le visage. Puis, il s'assit auprès d'une arme et se laissa emporter par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les rayons du soleil traversaient le feuillage des arbres et se reflétaient sur l'eau. Le vent amenait un son mélodieux à ce silence naturel et berçant. L'odeur de la terre mouillée et des fleurs du matin chatouillaient les narines du jeune don.

Il aimait ce genre d'endroit qui lui rappelait les bons moments qu'il avait pu passer étant enfant avec ses parents. Quand sa mère était encore en vie. Elle était morte quand il avait 5 ans, il se souvenait d'elle comme étant une femme aimant sa famille, plein de compassion et de douceurs. La mort soudaine de sa mère avait profondément affectée son père. D'ailleurs, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que lui et son père n'avaient plus vraiment partagé de moments aussi doux. Il n'y avait plus de pique-niques, ni de coucher à la belle étoile, ni de baignade au lac dans lequel il se trouvait. Du jour au lendemain, Diego avait du devenir un de la Vega, comme si la mort de sa mère avait signifié la fin de son enfance. Il n'en voulait pas à son père, au contraire, il lui était reconnaissant de cela, car cela lui permit de forger son caractère, de voir que le monde n'était pas un monde de paix. La justice n'était pas aussi juste. L'homme riche pouvait être avide et cupide, comme il pouvait bon et généreux. Et Zorro avait donc naquit dans son esprit.

Et pourtant au fond de lui, il aurait aimé ne plus être Zorro, ne plus se soucier de tout cela. Se retrouver au bord du lac avec Liberta l'avait rendu nostalgique et il regrettait de ne pouvoir faire cela plus souvent. Mais si Zorro disparaissait, qui prendrait sa place ? Qui pourrait faire régner la justice, aider les nécessiteux ? Non, Diego n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser Zorro disparaitre et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui le manquait.

Constatant qu'ils étaient restés assez longtemps, Diego appela sa jument pour qu'elle vienne à lui afin de reprendre la route de l'hacienda rapidement. Il espérait ne pas se faire prendre. Il n'avait pas eu l'accord du Dr Avila et serait rouspété si on apprenait qu'il avait fugué.

Liberta trottina vers lui mais s'arrêta brusquement et hennit de douleurs. Elle se cambra comme effrayer par quelques choses. Les yeux perçants du jeune Renard put alors voir l'origine de sa frayeur. Un serpent orangé l'avait mordu à sa jambe droite avant. Cherchant à tout prix s'en débarrasser, Liberta s'agita violemment, levant ces sabots avant. Répétant cela, le serpent fut éjecté au loin dans l'eau du lac et Diego se précipita vers la jument pour la rassurer.

Mais elle était toujours sous le choc et ne parvint pas à se calmer, hurlant et gémissant, incapable de voir que le danger n'était plus.

« -Tout doux, ma jolie, assura Diego en avançant vers elle avec prudence, tout doux, je suis là. »

Diego était inquiet pour elle, il craignait que le serpent qui l'avait mordu fût venimeux, mais en vue de la forte réaction de Liberta, il comprit que non. Il tenta de retrouver le regard de la jument affolée. Mais cette dernière toujours sous l'effet de la peur était en pleine confusion, en voyant son maître, elle vit la couleur de sa veste qui lui rappela alors le serpent.

C'est alors que l'instinct de Zorro prit le dessus, il recula de justesse avant de recevoir un coup de sabot. Avec sang-froid, il tenta de rappeler la jument qui n'entendit plus rien, hennissant de plus belle, paniquée par la couleur brune-orangé.

Plus elle avançait, plus il reculait, ne voyant pas ce qui se trouve derrière lui, concentrer à apaiser sa pauvre monture. Il trébucha alors sur une racine, tombant en arrière. Liberta faillit l'écraser s'il n'avait pas réagi à temps, roulant sur le côté. Malheureusement, c'était trop juste, car le fer à cheval effleura le bas de son ventre lui arrachant un cri de douleur.


	4. Chapter 4 : Retour

**Cette fanfiction est beaucoup plus longue que je le pensais.** x)

* * *

Il porta ses mains à sa blessure qui s'était ouverte. Du sang commençait à tâcher son bandage et sa chemise.

Liberta, en entendant le cri de son maître s'était figée. Elle cessa de bouger et s'approcha doucement de Diego, alarmée. En voyant son cavalier mal au point, elle hennit doucement. Le jeune don leva la tête vers elle et se leva soupirant de soulagement en voyant que c'était terminée. Il vérifia alors la morsure et l'examina. Le jarret saignait mais ce n'était pas une hémorragie. Il prit le ruban de sa cravate et l'enroula.

« -ça ira Liberta, dit-il en lui tapotant le museau, Benito va te soigner… Est-ce que tu te sens capables de rentrer ? »

La jument émit un souffle tout en donnant un coup de tête à Diego qui rit.

« -Oui, évidemment, allez, on y va. »

Il grimpa sur elle en serrant des dents. Sa plaie ouverte avait augmenté la douleur et chaque mouvement lui était insupportable. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Lui et Liberta n'allèrent pas passer inaperçu en rentrant à l'hacienda.

Mais il allait prendre cette responsabilité, tout ça c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû désobéir au médecin et s'il n'était pas Zorro, il aurait pu y passer.

Le retour fut un peu plus long que l'aller, Liberta ne pouvant pas aller au galop à cause de la morsure. En plus de cela, Diego commençait à ressentir les effets de son escapade sur son corps, la fatigue le saisit, accompagné de vertiges et de nausées. Il dut faire un effort pour rester sur la selle et maintenir la bride. Il jetait parfois un œil à son bandage à travers sa chemise qui avait pris une teinte rouge vif. Il avala durement sa salive, regrettant alors d'avoir été si obstiner pour sortir. On allait le tuer à l'hacienda, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

En arrivant, il ne trouva personne, mais sa consolation fut de courtes durées car après voir installé Liberta dans son box, Benito le vit et vint à lui, l'expression virant entre l'inquiétude, la surprise et la confusion de le voir ici.

« -Don Diego ! Que faites-vous ici ? Mais que… » Il s'arrêta en voyant que Diego, aussi blanc qu'un linge, portait sa main sur la tâche rouge de sa chemise.

« -Liberta est blessée, elle a été mordue par un serpent, j'aimerai que tu t'en occupes, s'il te plait, haleta le jeune homme ignorant la question de son vaquero.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes sortis ! Le médecin vous a dit de rester dans votre chambre !

-Je sais je sais, mais le plus important c'est Liberta, dit-il en balayant de sa main, je t'en prie, Benito, si tu peux t'en occuper… »

Benito s'apprêtait à protester mais une autre voix, les firent sursauter.

« -Diego ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Diego tressaillit quand il comprit à qui appartenait la voix. C'était son père. Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui, le regard interrogateur puis s'horrifia quand il vit l'état de Diego.

« -Qu'as-tu fait, Diego ! Benito, explique-moi ! »

Le vaquero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par Diego.

« -Je suis désolé, père, s'excusa-t-il faiblement, je voulais juste me promener et… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et son corps tomba en avant, sa vision commençait à s'estomper. Alejandro le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe tête la première au sol. Il perdit conscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il dut affronter le regard dur et sévère du médecin. Il était à nouveau dans son lit, un bandage refait. Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, encore endormi.

« -Eh bien, cher ami, on dirait bien que vous avez payé votre désobéissance, lança Dr Avila qui rangeait son matériel.

-Je le regrette bien, marmonna Diego en sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur.

-Je vous prescris donc deux semaines de plus dans votre chambre, annonça le docteur, et je crains que ce ne soit pas négociable, si vous voulez être sur pied rapidement, il va falloir m'écouter à la lettre. »

Tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir, Diego gémit de frustrations.

« -Comprenez-le, mon garçon, c'est pour votre bien, fort heureusement votre plaie ne s'est pas complètement ouverte, estimez-vous chanceux. Sur ce, je vous laisse au bon soin de votre père.

-Merci, Docteur. »

Dr Avila fit un signe de tête puis sortit de la chambre, laissant entrer Don Alejandro, fou de rage. Diego allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Son père referma la porte avec violence et se tourna vers son fils qui évita son regard noir.

« -Pourquoi as-tu agi de la sorte ? Te promener alors que tu n'es pas encore guéri ! Quel inconscient tu fais, Diego ! »

Le jeune renard savait que derrière la colère se trouvait une anxiété paternelle. Il ne pouvait que baisser la tête et laisser se faire disputer.

« -Croyez-moi, père, je reconnais mes torts et j'en suis navré, je ne recommencerai plus, s'accusa-t-il.

Ces paroles semblaient avoir eu effet sur le vieux don qui se détendit un peu.

-Je suis fort heureux de constater que tu as compris la leçon, désormais, tu seras toujours accompagné dans ta chambre par un domestique ou par moi-même. »

Diego leva la tête avec stupeur. Il allait vivre comme un prisonnier pendant deux semaines ? Il ne pourra donc pas aller voir Tornado comme il le voulait, sauf si Bernardo était son accompagnant. Cette pensée le rassura un peu.

« -Très bien, père.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as été inconscient du risque que tu prenais, soupira le vieux notable, et je croyais que tu n'aimais pas monter à cheval ?

-J'avais envie de sortir, de voir la nature, vous savez être enfermé entre quatre murs, ça peut faire devenir fou.

-Tu as raison, fils, mais tu aurais dû te faire accompagner, maintenant, si tu souhaites sortir, quelqu'un sera avec toi. Repose toi maintenant, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se rallongea. Il était encore fatigué, heureux tout de même de retrouver son lit. Il ferma les yeux.

Alejandro observa son fils. L'acte de son fils l'avait surpris profondément, il avait pourtant tout fait pour que Diego ne s'ennuie pas en lui apportant des livres. Quelque chose chiffonna le vieux don, mais il ignorait quoi.

* * *

Au final, Ugo fut envoyé à Monterrey pour ensuite être transféré dans la pénitentiaire de la région. Ce fut une joie pour les habitants de Los Angeles qui trouvait qu'il méritait sa peine pour avoir tiré sur le pauvre Diego de la Vega. Etant aimé par tous les villageois, le procès fut donc un succès et tous satisfaits des résultats. Don Alejandro s'étonnait de voir autant de mondes pour un cas aussi minime mais Garcia lui avait dit que beaucoup était venu symboliquement pour son fils.

Diego passa les pires jours de sa vie pendant ces deux semaines, enfermé comme un prisonnier. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de sa chambre. Son père refusait même qu'il descende dans la sala pour faire du piano.

« -Contente-toi de ta guitare, avait-il dit.

Même Bernardo lui refusait de voir Tornado, le pauvre muet devait donc supporter les colères du jeune renard pendant l'absence de son père. Il avait même du bloquer par derrière la porte secrète pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas quand on actionnait le dispositif.

Mais le meilleur ami de Zorro savait que au bout de quelques heures, Diego aura été tellement fatigué d'avoir exprimé sa colère qu'il finira par s'endormir sans même sans rendre compte. Pour Bernardo, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de faire reposer son maître aussi longtemps. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de jours de pause, mais Zorro avait énormément travaillé et il devait se reposer un maximum. C'est pour cela que Bernardo avait interdit l'accès à la grotte, il savait que Diego ne pourrait s'empêcher de prendre Tornardo et d'aller de nouveau faire des folies.

« -Enfin libre ! S'écria Diego en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre après deux semaines de « prison ». Le Dr Avila lui avait dit qu'il était officiellement guéri mais qu'il devait lui rendre visite tous les deux jours. Chose que Diego avait promis afin qu'on puisse le laisser tranquille.

Bernardo derrière lui, rit, heureux de voir que son maître était en pleine forme et ne sera plus de mauvaise humeur.

Dès le matin, le renard s'était levé très tôt pour aller voir Tornardo et faire une promenade matinale. Bien heureusement, Bernardo qui avait désormais débloqué la porte secrète, l'avait accompagné par pur prévention. C'est pourquoi Diego était d'humeur joyeuse.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la sala là où le petit déjeuner l'attendait. Quel bonheur de pouvoir revoir la sala ! Il avait tellement étouffé dans sa propre chambre qu'il était prêt à venir dormir dans la pièce principale pour ne plus y retourner.

« -Buenos Dias, Constancia, salua-t-il à la servante qui lui offrit un sourire.

-Buenos Dias, Don Diego, je suis très heureuse de vous enfin debout.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant ! » Fit-il en s'asseyant et en se jetant sur le petit-déjeuner.

Constancia se retint de rire en voyant son jeune maître aussi agité dès le matin, c'était rare mais en même temps, compréhensible, elle savait que les deux semaines n'ont pas été gaies. Elle laissa Bernardo servir le maître et s'en alla.

« -Voilà, un matin étrangement inhabituel, lança Don Alejandro en venant rejoindre son fils à table.

Il avait été surpris de voir Diego se lever avant lui.

-Je crois que m'enfermer dans ma chambre m'a presque rendu fou, songea-Diego penseur.

-Mais si on ne t'avait pas forcé à rester dans ta chambre, je ne sais quel bêtise tu aurais été capable de faire, marmonna Alejandro.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à des promenades ! S'écria Diego, en tant que poète s'inspirant de la nature, vous n'auriez pas dû m'en priver. »

Le vieux don émit un souffle moqueur, comprenant rapidement pourquoi son fils voulait tant sortir : « juste pour des poèmes ». Lui qui avait cru que son fils cherchait de l'action par l'équitation, la marche ou que savait-il de stimulant pour un caballero digne de ce nom.

Diego vit alors cette brève lueur de déception dans les yeux de son père, peut-être que son excuse est allée trop loin, mais il devait se faire passer pour un jeune indolent. Il voulait absolument que son père oublie ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait qu'il n'ait aucun doute concernant sa véritable nature. Protéger son père, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le protéger de ce secret, de ce fardeau, de ce danger. Diego n'avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance ou du respect de son unique parent, il le voulait en vie.

« -Enfin bon, maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu peux faire ce qu'il te plait, dit Don Alejandro.

-Oui, d'ailleurs…j'aimerai vous demander, il fait beau aujourd'hui, est-ce que vous accepterez père, de venir pique-niquer avec moi et Bernardo ? Demanda Diego avec douceur.

La proposition surprit le vieux don qui leva les yeux sur son fils. Il y avait une telle innocence sur le visage de son fils. Pourquoi un pique-nique ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait cela, c'était quand sa femme était encore vie. Une époque merveilleuse mais qui n'était plus. Sa femme est morte.

« -Je regrette, Diego, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, répondit-il sèchement en tentant d'oublier ses pensées du passé.

-Enfin, père, vous m'aviez hier que vous n'avez plus grand-chose à faire avec le ranch…alors je pensais que…

-Un pique-nique ? Lâcha froidement Alejandro agacé, tu as quel âge pour ce genre de choses, Diego ?

-Père, je…, commença Diego qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine colère.

-Maintenant que tu es guéri et que tu as failli traverser la mort, la première chose que tu veux faire c'est…pique-niquer ? N'y-a-t-il pas plus important qui mérite ton attention ? Dieu te laisse en vie et toi tu veux faire un pique-nique ? »

Don Alejandro finit rapidement son repas, il n'avait même plus d'appétit. Il laissa son fils seul, abasourdi par le retournement de situation. Diego ne s'attendait pas à ce que son premier matin de liberté ressemblait à cela.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et rit nerveusement.

« -J'ai vraiment été stupide de croire qu'il accepterait, n'est-ce pas Bernardo. »

Le muet comprenait l'amertume du jeune don, mais que pouvait-il faire ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Conséquence

Depuis ce jour, Diego n'osait plus rien proposer à son père. Leur routine recommençait avec leurs disputes, les reproches de Don Alejandro et les secrets du fils. Bernardo avait espéré que le vieux don soit moins sévère avec son fils mais Diego ne semblait même pas se soucier de cela. Les escapades de Zorro pouvaient continuer tranquillement sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de la coïncidence avec la guérison de Diego. Ses nuits étaient consacrés aux bandits, aux voleurs, aux secours de vaqueros en difficultés, etc…Le travail habituel de Zorro.

Don Alejandro n'avait pas oublié que son fils l'avait sauvé de Ugo, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il comprenait que cela était sans doute dû à la chance et à la folie de son fils. Diego s'était sans doute cru capable de le sauver sans se faire toucher, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ce n'était pas du courage, mais uniquement de l'inconscience, comme quand il est allé à cheval alors qu'il devait rester dans sa chambre... Diego était encore un enfant dans sa tête, un irréfléchi, un immature, comment pouvait-il croire qu'il était devenu un homme comme il l'avait été étant jeune ?

Un soir, Alejandro aperçut Diego qui composait une chanson, armé de sa guitare dans le patio. Sa voix portait très bien, la chanson était mélodieuse et douce. Cela aurait pu attendrir n'importe qui, mais le vieux don ressentit autre chose. La vision de son fils dans ses bras, en sang, lui revint en mémoire. Il frissonna. Pourquoi cela n'affectait-il pas Diego ? Pourquoi était-il là à chanter alors que sa vie tenait à un fil ?

« -Diego ! Lança-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme coupa sa musique, surprit d'être interrompu. Il se leva quand il vit que c'était son père.

« -Père, je ne vous ai pas entendu.

-Que fais-tu ? N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire de plus…utile ?

-Mais enfin père, la musique est…

-La musique ne sauvera pas des gens, ni ne te sauvera ! Coupa Alejandro froidement, tu n'as toujours rien compris, mon garçon…Tu as été au bord de la mort et tu passes tes journées…à ne rien faire ! »

Diego accusa le coup, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui de digérer ses paroles. D'habitude, il était tenace et pouvait encaisser, mais là, son père est allé trop loin. En plus depuis l'affaire d'Ugo, il était de plus en plus irritable. Au début, Diego pensait que cela était dû à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour lui, mais cela devenait limite une obsession.

« -Quand vas-tu apprendre à grandir et à devenir responsable ? Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie, mon garçon…Fait quelque chose de plus utile que…ces activités sans intérêts qui ne sont que des pertes de temps…

-Assez, père ! Coupa Diego en levant la voix pour la première fois, assez ! N'en avez-vous pas assez de m'importuner de la sorte !

-Comment oses-tu, Diego ! Gronda le vieux, ne parles pas sur ce ton. Je suis encore ton père !

-Alors arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi ! Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'à chaque fois que vous voyez, vous me critiquez ?

-Rien, justement ! S'exclama Alejandro exaspéré, tu ne fais rien qui puisse te servir dans la vie ! Fais quelque chose de ta vie !

-N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit que j'étais libre de faire ce que je souhaitais ?

-Et bien, je le regrette bien, car on dirait que même après avoir reçu une balle, tu es mort. »

Diego blêmit devant ces paroles horribles.

« -Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je voulais un fils courageux, un combattant, un fort, un homme qui utiliserait sa vie pour des causes justes et nobles…mais à la place, j'ai reçu un poète…C'est comme si le fils que j'avais envoyé en Espagne est mort.

-Est-ce que vous auriez souhaité que je meure quand Ugo m'a tiré dessus ?

-Si cela m'aurait évité de voir ce que tu fais de ta vie, alors oui ! S'énerva-t-il. Il fallait que Diego se réveille et qu'il comprenne la réalité des choses. Le vieux don n'avait pas encore mesuré ses paroles.

La guitare tomba des mains de Diego. Le son éclata dans toute la maison. L'instrument au sol avait fait sursauter Don Alejandro qui en croisant le regard de son fils, vit une terrible souffrance. Jamais il n'avait vu une expression aussi douloureuse. Il était statufié, les mots percutant dans sa poitrine.

Le jeune renard se ressaisit vite et ramassa sa guitare rapidement. Les mots de son père étaient tellement terribles à entendre qu'il avait un moment perdu l'esprit, oubliant qu'il tenait son instrument dans sa main.

« -Je suis désolé, père, s'excusa-t-il doucement, avec votre permission. »

Il s'inclina auprès de son père et s'enfuit rapidement dans sa chambre sans un mot. Un frisson de terreurs parcourut le dos du vieux notable qui enfin s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait dit.

Il resta pendant quelques minutes, debout à analyser leur précédente conversation. Mais il considérait que cela était nécessaire pour que son fils se réveille et voit comment le monde est réellement. Non, il n'avait pas oublié que Diego avait été blessé pour le protéger, au contraire, c'était ce drame qui avait fait prendre conscience à Alejandro qu'il n'avait qu'un fils et qu'il devait essayer de le mettre sur le droit chemin. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir de fils, d'où sa sévérité et sa froideur envers lui. Il faisait cela pour son fils.

Z

Dans la chambre, Diego s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, contre la porte, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Son père pouvait être blessant qu'il le voulait, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi cruel. Il savait que c'était faux, que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air pour laisser échapper la frustration d'un père qui en attendait tant de son fils, mais c'était difficile à encaisser.

Il répéta sans cesse « je suis Zorro » dans sa tête pour se calmer et se détendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser, car il était Zorro. Oui, il était heureux d'être ce justicier masqué. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à toutes ces nuits, où il avait dû sauver ces personnes dans le besoin. Leurs expressions de gratitudes, les yeux brillants, les remerciements, les encouragements…Si ce n'était pas son père qui le complimenterait alors ces personnes le faisaient. Et cela permettait à Diego ne rien regrettait, de rester fort, de combattre son père et il allait poursuivre son projet.

X

Le lendemain, Diego tentait d'éviter son père le plus possible, moins il le voyait, moins il risquait de le contrarier ou d'obtenir des reproches. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir faire cela, mais il attendait que son paternel soit plus calme. Peut-être même qu'au fond de lui, il espérait des excuses de sa part. Mais Diego n'ignorait pas la fierté et l'entêtement de son père, jamais il ne voudrait admettre que ces paroles étaient allées trop loin.

Les seules fois où ils étaient ensemble, c'était le soir, lors du dîner et Don Alejandro avait tellement de choses à dire que Diego le laissa parler et raconter sa journée. D'un côté, c'était très stimulant pour le jeune renard, car cela lui permettait d'être au courant de tout et d'en plus d'apprendre des choses sur le travail que fournissait son père pour entretenir ses terres.

Zorro n'apparaissait que très rarement, une fois par semaine au moins. Los Angeles n'était plus dirigée par un commandant véreux ou un magistrat comploteur donc Zorro sortait moins. Diego pouvait donc relâcher la pression de temps en temps.

Allongé dans son lit, Diego profitait du silence de l'hacienda. Bernardo était sorti avec les domestiques pour des courses, quant à son père, il travaillait dans son bureau. Il se mit à se demander quel serait sa vie si sa mère était encore en vie. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer cela. Elle saurait sans doute que son fils sortait la nuit pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle lui aurait dit de faire attention et l'aurait encouragé à continuer. Et elle aurait fait en sorte à ce que son mari soit moins indulgent.

« -Qu'en pensez-vous, mère ? Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, fixant le plafond.

Même si cela faisait des années qu'elle ait disparu, Diego pensait très souvent à elle, on oublie jamais une mère. Il eut brusquement une illumination, il se redressa et alla fouiller dans son coffre personnel, cherchant un objet. Il trouva ce qu'il recherchait : une broche en forme de rose rouge. Cela appartenait à sa mère, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la sortir car il ne savait quoi en faire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était peut être un bon moyen pour lui de se rapprocher de son père et de renouer des liens sans qu'il est à parler de Zorro. Après tout, ils aimaient tous les deux la même et unique femme : l'épouse et la mère, qu'était la señora De la Vega.

Avec la broche, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit le bureau de son père. Ce dernier venait de terminer et ranger ses affaires.

« -Père, fit le jeune homme en traversant la pièce en grande enjambée, j'ai retrouvé une broche appartenant à mère. »

Don Alejandro s'immobilisa, légèrement étonné de l'apparition de son fils et de ce qu'il tenait en main.

« -La broche qu'elle avait la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, murmura-t-il en prenant délicatement la rose.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans mes affaires, j'avais oublié que je l'avais, avoua Diego penaud.

A ce moment là, le jeune renard regretta d'avoir dit cela car l'instant d'après, le regard de son père devint noir, empli de reproches et il comprit que sa tentative pour attendrir son père avait échoué.

« -Eh bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu fais attention à tes affaires, cassa le vieux don, ta mère te laisse ses biens et vois ce que tu en fais, je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle soit en si bonne état.

-Je prends toujours soin de mes affaires, répondit Diego avec sérieux, c'est juste que…

-Si j'avais été à ta place, je l'aurai mis dans un coffre bien en sureté ! Et voilà que tu me la ressortes comme un objet que l'on trouve dans un marché !

-Père, enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je viens vous parler, vous agissez de la sorte !

-Si tu n'étais pas ainsi, dit Don Alejandro en le regardant de la tête au pied, peut-être ne t'aurai-je rien dit.

-Si ma présence vous importune, alors j'aurai mieux fait de rester en Espagne, cassa-t-il.

-Que tu sois en Espagne, ici ou ailleurs, ne changera rien. »

Diego serra la mâchoire se retenant de lâcher des phrases qu'il allait regretter. Il lui laissa la broche et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Son approche était un échec.

Le soir, Bernardo trouva son jeune maître affalé dans son lit. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Diego grogna puis ouvrit les yeux.

Après avoir quitté son père, il était allé brosser Tornado dans la grotte et exprimer tous ses sentiments. Mais pendant qu'il faisait cela, des maux de tête le saisirent. Au début, il crut que c'était que passager, dut sans doute à son énervement, mais plus les heures passaient, plus cela le dérangeait. Il avait prévu d'aller se promener comme à son habitude avec Tornado, mais ses douleurs l'en avaient dissuadé. Le jeune renard s'était donc enfermé dans sa chambre et il avait fini par dormir le reste de la journée, espérant que ces maux de tête disparaissent.

Son serviteur muet l'informa que le dîner était prêt. Diego se redressa mais une violente douleur dans le crâne, le recoucha aussitôt.

« -Je n'ai pas faim, gémit Diego en se recouvrant, laisse-moi, Bernardo. »

Le pauvre muet cligna des yeux devant ça, puis haussa les épaules, résigné. Il laissa donc son maître seul et alla vaquer à d'autres occupations, sachant très bien que dans quelques minutes, Diego lui demanderait d'apporter un repas dans sa chambre.

Pourtant, la nuit passée et Bernardo n'eut aucune plainte, ni de sollicitations de la part du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il crut que son maître serait réveillé mais non, il dormait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, normalement, il ne se couchait pas avant minuit. Même quand Zorro ne sortait pas. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par abandonner. Diego était sans doute très fatigué, il devait le laisser dormir. Il le verra le matin.

Diego se réveilla brusquement, transpirant, haletant, cherchant à respirer. Il était trempé, il avait à la fois chaud et froid. Son pyjama lui collait à la peau. Il devait se rafraichir. Il se leva de son lit avec difficulté, portant ses mains à sa tête qui bourdonnait. Il tituba jusqu'au balcon et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Un vertige le saisit soudainement et des nausées survinrent. Il dut attraper le bord de sa table de nuit pour ne pas tomber. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bassine d'eau qui avait été installé et trempa son visage, le soulageant de la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, il devait se l'avouer, rien n'allait. Ses muscles devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Il devait retourner dans son lit. Mais il trébucha, s'affalant par terre. Il gémit de douleurs, sa tête le faisait souffrir et sa chute n'arrangeait rien.

Le sol était si froid. C'était agréable. Incapable de bouger, trop faible, il termina sa nuit sur le plancher.

.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil traversa sa chambre qu'il se rendit compte du lieu où il dormait. Il prit un certain à se remémorer comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il se souvint alors de la terrible nuit qu'il avait passé. Il marmonna pour lui-même, agacé d'avoir été aussi stupide pour croire que dormir par terre était une bonne idée. Il se mit sur ses coudes et attrapa l'un pilier de son lit pour se mettre debout.

Sa vision tournoyait et il faillit tomber s'il n'avait pas attrapé le bord de son lit à temps. La nausée le saisit, son crâne souffrait atrocement, il s'assit sur le matelas et inspira profondément, espérant que ces symptômes inhabituels disparaissent au plus. Il frotta de ses doigts son front, souhaitant soulager ces maux qui le perturbaient depuis la veille.

A ce moment-là, Bernardo entra dans la pièce, heureux de voir que son maître était réveillé. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Diego ne lui adressa pas la parole la main sur le front. Il lui tapa l'épaule pour signaler de sa présence et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

« -Je vais bien, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, annonça Diego en se levant.

Ses pas étaient hésitants et le muet dut lui tenir le bras pour lui éviter une chute.

« -Gracias, amigo, murmura Diego, j'aimerai me laver et me changer maintenant… »

Bernardo n'était pas certain de l'état de son ami, pourtant, il écouta son maître et lui fournit ce qu'il fallait pour la toilette du matin.


	6. Chapter 6 : Malade

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil traversa sa chambre qu'il se rendit compte du lieu où il dormait. Il prit un certain à se remémorer comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il se souvint alors de la terrible nuit qu'il avait passé. Il marmonna pour lui-même, agacé d'avoir été aussi stupide pour croire que dormir par terre était une bonne idée. Il se mit sur ses coudes et attrapa l'un pilier de son lit pour se mettre debout.

Sa vision tournoyait et il faillit tomber s'il n'avait pas attrapé le bord de son lit à temps. La nausée le saisit, son crâne souffrait atrocement, il s'assit sur le matelas et inspira profondément, espérant que ces symptômes inhabituels disparaissent au plus. Il jeta même un coup d'œil à son ventre, craignant que son ancienne blessure. Mais, fort heureusement, sa belle cicatrice était intacte. Il frotta de ses doigts son front, souhaitant soulager ces maux qui le perturbaient depuis la veille.

A ce moment-là, Bernardo entra dans la pièce, heureux de voir que son maître était réveillé. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Diego ne lui adressa pas la parole la main sur le front. Il lui tapa l'épaule pour signaler de sa présence et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

« -Je vais bien, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, annonça Diego en se levant.

Ses pas étaient hésitants et le muet dut lui tenir le bras pour lui éviter une chute.

« -Gracias, amigo, murmura Diego, j'aimerai me laver et me changer maintenant… »

Bernardo n'était pas certain de l'état de son ami, pourtant, il écouta son maître et lui fournit ce qu'il fallait pour la toilette du matin.

**.Z.**

Plus la journée se prolongeait, plus Diego se sentait mal. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement, chaque parole qu'il faisait était une torture physique pour lui. Il avait espéré faire une sieste l'après-midi mais son père l'avait attrapé pour qu'ils visitent de nouvelles terres que Don Alejandro avait achetées à un de ses amis qui allait quitter Los Angeles pour partir à San Pedro.

« -J'avais prévu d'autres choses, avait-dit Diego à son paternel.

-Autres choses ? Comme écrire des poèmes ou des chansons ? Maugréa le vieil homme, n'as-tu aucune aucun intérêt pour ce que je fais ? Pour ce que je souhaite te léguer plus tard ?

-Non, père mais…

-Allons, cela suffit, tu viens avec moi ! Et tu obéis. »

Le ton employé par son père indiqua clairement que Diego était obligé de l'accompagner, malgré l'épuisement et les douleurs que son corps lui infligeait sans aucune raison.

_« -Si je lui dis que je ne me sens pas bien, il serait capable de me dire qu'en plus d'être faible physiquement, je suis faible de constitution_, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Bernardo lui lança un regard interrogateur, signant s'il allait bien. Le jeune don lui fit un geste brusque de la main, afin de lui dire que tout était correct. Le serviteur muet avait commencé à percevoir des signes inquiétants, mais Diego était obstiné, et jamais, il ne l'aurait laissé examiner.

Il se mit en selle avec difficulté, cachant sa grimace quand le vertige s'empara de lui. Il garda fermement la bride dans ces mains et se maintient sur Liberta qui était pressée de partir. C'est ainsi qu'il emboita les pas de son père.

Don Alejandro l'avait regardé assez froidement, le jeune homme avait interprété ça comme de la contrariété. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme et il espérait ne pas afficher une mine pathétique. Cela allait lui donner un coup dans sa fierté qui avait déjà été assez brisé comme cela.

Les deux montures partirent au galop vers leurs destinations traversant ainsi les terres de la Vega.

A mi-chemin, Diego ressentit des haut-le-cœur, sa vision commençait à s'affaiblir. Il peinait à voir la silhouette de son père sur son cheval devant lui. Il devait s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour se reposer. Il transpirait, il avait chaud, mais des frissons l'envahir. Ces nuances de température l'étonnaient. Il traduit cela comme étant un coup de chaud, bien qu'il craignait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

« -Père, pouvons-nous ralentir, je souhaiterai regarder un peu plus le paysage, fit-il mal à l'aise.

Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas pour cela, mais il ne voulait pas se confier à son père sur son état de peur de le mettre en colère. Il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle dispute.

Le vieux don s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, avec une expression de frustration. Il ne pouvait changer son fils, c'était impossible. Qu'espérait-il ? Ce n'était pas surprenant que son fils ait envie de contempler la nature. C'était un poète, un artiste, et non un caballero.

« -Prends ton temps, fils, tu me rejoindras plus tard, finit-il par dire.

Il somma son cheval de repartir laissant Diego sur place. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Il caressa doucement la crinière de sa jument. Il se concentra pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place, se détendre et inspirer au maximum. Cependant, son corps lui signala clairement que tout ça n'allait servir à rien, car la minute d'après, sa vision s'estompa et il éprouva une sensation de vagues qui le fit basculer de sa selle, ne contrôlant plus son corps, il chuta à terre.

Sa tête percuta le sol et il perdit connaissance pendant quelques minutes.

**...**

Liberta lui donnait des coups de tête avec douceur. Il se réveilla en ressentant une violente douleur au crâne. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit, il gémit troublé. La jument s'écarta en voyant son maître vivant. Elle était rassurée. Diego s'efforça de se redresser pour se remettre en selle, mais il retomba au sol. Il n'avait plus aucune force, il était à deux doigts de vomir, il étouffait dans ses vêtements et tremblait en même temps. Rien n'allait.

« -Liberta…murmura-t-il la voix étranglée, je…crains…que l'on va devoir…rester ici. »

La monture semblait avoir compris, car elle alla se coucher auprès de lui, lui cachant le soleil afin qu'il puisse être à l'ombre. Cela fit un peu de bien à Diego qui n'avait plus cet astre lumineux dans les yeux. D'un côté, il était rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés, de l'autre, il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de force pour rentrer chez lui ou rejoindre son père.

Peut-être même allait-il mourir. Une déchirante douleur à la poitrine le saisit soudainement, il serra des dents pour ne pas crier. Décidément son corps allait le faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin. Il chercha à réguler sa respiration mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tout essayé comme technique de relaxation et rien ne marchait. Il était définitivement bien malade.

Des larmes s'échappèrent malgré lui de ses yeux. Le calvaire était tel qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : c'était que la douleur cesse, qu'il soit soulagé.

« -Aidez-moi, haleta-t-il en perdant peu à peu conscience, aidez-moi…_mère_. »

La dernière chose qu'il entendit était son souffle et celui de Liberta.

* * *

**Le soir**

Don Alejandro rentra, l'esprit en colère contre son jeune fils, Diego, qui lui avait posé un lapin. Il lui avait gentiment laissé le temps d'observer le paysage, comme selon ses dires et il avait été incapable de tenir ces engagements. Il l'avait attendu pendant deux heures et ne voyant qu'il ne venait pas, il était allé témoigner de sa frustration chez Ignacio Torres qui l'avait invité à dîner afin de calmer le vieux don.

En entrant dans son hacienda et fut accueilli par Bernardo, qui afficha un air surpris, regardant derrière le don. Ce dernier se retourna se demandant ce que le serviteur de son fils voyait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il grogna devant l'attitude désinvolte du domestique, ce qui renforça son mécontentement.

« -Où est Diego ! Je veux le voir ! » S'égosilla-t-il à plein poumon.

Bernardo lui fit des signes, mais il ne comprit pas et monta directement à l'étage, prêt à gronder son fils. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper la porte.

« -Diego ! Nous devons parler ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se figea en étant accueilli par une pièce vide. Il marmonna dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers la sala suivit par un Bernardo en panique, qui avait du mal à se faire comprendre.

« -Diego ! » Appela le vieux don.

Personne n'était dans la sala, ni bien même dans la bibliothèque.

« -Où est-il ? S'énerva-t-il en faisant venir d'autres domestiques qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il se tourna vers eux et leur répéta la question, de plus en plus excéder par le comportement de son fils.

« -Nous l'ignorons, Don Alejandro, répondit une servante, personne ne l'a vu rentrer depuis qu'il est parti avec vous. Son cheval n'est pas à l'écurie.

-Quoi ? Souffla le père incrédule.

Sa colère s'évapora et l'inquiétude prit le dessus. Il était tard, Diego n'aurait pas pu aller à la taverne sans Bernardo, ni se changer. Il croisa le regard du muet et perçut alors une anxiété anormalement visible chez lui. Il imagina alors le pire, tout en espérant qu'il se trompait. Le vieux don déglutit en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça soit la dernière image de lui. Assez rapidement, il ordonna aux serviteurs de se préparer afin de partir à la recherche de Diego. Il envoya Benito et Manuel au pueblo pour voir si son fils s'y trouvait, au cas où et prévenir le Sergent Garcia de la disparition de son fils.

Accompagné de Bernardo et deux autres domestiques, il remonta sur son cheval et reprit le chemin qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

.

**Z**

**.**

Liberta hennit doucement en voyant que son maître adoré souffrait, il n'avait cessé d' haleter et de gémir, empoignant sa chemise comme pour maintenir une douleur. Elle aurait aimé chercher de l'aide mais quitter son cavalier était impossible, elle ne pouvait faire une chose pareille. Tout comme elle l'aurait fait avec un poulain, elle s'était mise à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui. Elle restera avec lui, jusqu'au bout.

Alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, elle entendit un bruit au loin. Elle se mit sur ses sabots, les oreilles bien tendues pour percevoir ce qui approchait. Elle donna des coups de tête à Diego qui ne réagissait pas toujours à moitié inconscient.

Le bruit approchait. C'était des cavaliers. La jument se plaça devant son maître pour le protéger. Elle craignait que ce soit des ennemis, des mauvaises personnes. Personne ne devrait toucher son maître.

« -Liberta ! » S'écria une voix qu'elle reconnaissait.

Le père de son maître. Elle se cambra à la fois heureuse et pour captiver l'attention des hommes afin qu'ils remarquent que Diego était à terre.

Don Alejandro arrêta sa monture et descendit. Il avait aperçu au loin le cheval de son fils et le voir ici, avait presque arrêté son cœur. Liberta était très agitée et il tenta de la calmer en lui prenant la bride. Elle se laissa faire et tourna la tête derrière elle. Le vieux écarquilla les yeux en apercevant son fils au sol.

« -Diego ! Fils ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Rejoints par les domestiques, il s'agenouilla et vit à la lueur des torches, que son fils saignait légèrement au niveau du front, démontrant qu'il avait fait une chute de cheval.

« -Diego, mon fils, réveille-toi, souffla Don Alejandro en passant une main derrière la tête du jeune homme pour le redresser. Il constata que son unique enfant était alors pâle et était crispé de douleurs. Il passa une main sur sa joue et fut horrifié de voir qu'elle était brûlante.

« -Aidez-moi à le porter, ordonna-t-il à ses serviteurs, on le ramène à l'hacienda ! »

**.**

**Z**

.

Diego sentit qu'on l'emmenait quelques parts. Il n'entendait rien, mais son corps était déplacé, puis secoué et enfin, des bras l'entourèrent avec tendresse. Il ne parvint à voir qui pouvait être la personne qui l'avait pris dans ces bras, mais il s'y sentait en sécurité. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. La sécurité. Lui qui avait bravé tant de dangers, personne pour le protéger quand il était seul, dans le noir avec Tornado pour seul compagnon. Seul quand il affrontait des lanciers, des bandits, des criminels ou bien une armée de mercenaires assoiffées de sang.

_Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était sur Tornado, il était habillé en Zorro, la Lune le guidait. Derrière lui, il n'y avait personne. Que faisait-il là ? Il stoppa son cheval et des ombres se formèrent autour de lui. Il retint son souffle. Une nuée noire l'entoura, Tornado disparut alors, Diego chuta alors, mais il ne rencontra pas de sol, il tomba dans un long puits infini tandis que la noirceur se jeta sur lui, atteignant son corps. La terreur l'envahit. Il hurla._


	7. Chapter 7 : Mauvaise nouvelle

**De base, ce chapitre devait faire 634 mots. Mais c'était beaucoup trop court, du coup, j'ai ajouté la première partie du chapitre suivant que je vais bientôt terminer.**

* * *

Don Alejandro avait réussi à ramener son enfant chez lui et avait ordonné à ce qu'on aille chercher un médecin. Son fils avait été déposé dans sa chambre, Bernardo s'était pour l'instant occupé de lui, il lui avait bandé la tête pour recouvrir sa petite blessure frontale. Le serviteur muet avait été très rapide quand il avait vu Diego dans un tel état, il n'avait même pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse des signes.

Alejandro resta auprès de lui, le cœur tourmenté. Il n'avait jamais vu Diego souffrir de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas cela, il y a peine quelques semaines il s'était fait tiré dessus et voilà qu'il le retrouve dans un état épouvantable. Il se rappela de la façon dont il l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Si seulement, il avait pu remarquer quelque chose, ou bien s'il l'avait écouté attentivement.

_« -J'avais prévu d'autres choses. »_

_ « -Père, pouvons-nous ralentir, je souhaiterai regarder un peu plus le paysage. »_

Ces petites phrases qui auraient dû l'alerter. Il avait été si aveugle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention au désir de son fils ? Pourquoi son fils ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ? Tant de questions qu'il se posait encore à chaque fois. C'était un recommencement. Un déjà-vu. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Un cri déchirant le fit sursauter. C'était Diego. Il remua dans tous les sens, agité, ne cessant de crier de peur, de désespoir. Un cri qui allait hanter le vieux don. Il lui saisit les épaules, pour sortir Diego de ce mauvais rêve.

« -Fils, réveille toi, tu es en sécurité, tu es avec moi, maintenant… »

Diego ouvrit soudainement les yeux et poussa son père violemment.

« -Ne me touchez pas ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Don Alejandro ouvrit la bouche stupéfait par le geste soudain du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait la respiration haletante, son regard confus et vide inspecta la pièce, tout en se levant de son lit.

« -Diego, tu es à la maison, tu es malade, tu dois te recoucher.

-Je…Mon père…Je dois rejoindre mon père, je lui ai promis, bredouilla-t-il cherchant à s'habiller.

L'autre homme se figea devant ces mots. Son cœur fut ému de voir à quel point il cherchait à respecter ces promesses. Il avala durement sa salive quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait pu dire à son propos un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

L'esprit maladif de Diego était encore resté à cette après-midi. Il délirait, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il tituba vers son armoire prête à chercher des vêtements. Don Alejandro l'en empêcha et l'incita à retourner dans son lit.

« -Fils, tu es malade, répéta-t-il, tu dois te recoucher.

-Je dois…rejoindre mon père…

-Je suis ton père, Diego, déclara le vieil homme fermement.

Diego cligna des yeux, comme s'il analysait ses paroles. Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, il était déjà allongé dans le lit, le sommeil le rattrapant de nouveau. Une main se posa sur son front. C'était tellement agréable.

« -Ne dites rien à mon père, murmura-t-il.

-Dire quoi, mon enfant ?

-Que je suis faible. » Souffla-Diego en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas conscience de parler à son propre père. Celui-ci eut le cœur serré t'entendre ces paroles, qui pourtant, était innocent et sincère par la voix de Diego. Il croyait vraiment que son père pouvait penser ainsi.

« -Tu n'es pas faible, mon fils, protesta-t-il, tu es… »

Il se tût, Diego était retombé dans l'inconscience. Il ne savait quoi dire après tout ce qu'il avait pu lâcher à son fils ces derniers temps. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester auprès de lui et d'attendre que le médecin arrive. En tant que père, il devait au moins faire cela.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Alejandro attendait en faisant les cent pas devant la chambre de Diego. Le jeune don ne s'était très peu réveillé depuis. Si ce n'est que pour boire de l'eau ou bien, prendre des médicaments, mais Diego n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Lorsqu'on entendait le son de sa voix, autrefois mélodieuse, c'était des cris de douleurs, de frayeurs et d'horreurs qui résonnaient dans l'hacienda, faisant trembler tous les habitants de la demeure.

Le vieux don avait très peu dormi, il avait veillé sur son fils tout le temps, accompagné d'un Bernardo, déprimé, grisonnant et abattu.

C'était la septième visite du Dr Avila, aujourd'hui était encore plus grave que les jours précédents. La première fois que Avila avait osculté le jeune homme, son état lui semblait peu grave voire guérissable, mais plus les jours passaient, moins Avila paraissait confiant. Il avait noté que certains symptômes n'avaient aucun lien entre eux et ne correspondaient à aucune maladie qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait que dire à Don Alejandro quand ce dernier lui demandait ce que son fils.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'état de Diego avait empiré comme jamais, il crachait du sang, il avait une chute de la température corporelle, sa respiration était sifflante, sa douleur n'était soulagée par aucun antalgique basique, si bien que le Dr Avila avait dû lui donner de la morphine. La tension dans l'hacienda était palpable et la maison n'avait jamais été aussi sombre et silencieuse.

Lors qu'enfin, le Dr Avila sortit de la chambre, le visage grave, ne laissant rien paraître quant à ses émotions. Il leva ses yeux imprégnés d'empathie et de tristesses vers Don Alejandro qui retint son souffle, n'osant demander ce qu'avait Diego.

« -Don Alejandro, je ne sais comment vous dire cela, mais ces symptômes…

-Quoi ? Allons dîtes le moi ! S'impatienta le vieil homme.

-Ce sont les mêmes symptômes qu'avaient Señora votre épouse, Don Alejandro, déglutit le Dr Avila.

-Non…Cela ne se peut…Bredouilla-t-il en ressentant un frisson d'horreur le parcourir.

Isabelle de la Vega était décédée des suites d'une maladie incurable, rare et méconnue des médecins. Alejandro s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il avait vu sa femme souffrir et mourir d'effroyables symptômes. Mais c'était là que résidait le courage de sa défunte épouse, car elle l'avait supporté en gardant le sourire jusqu'à la fin, car il avait été à ses côtés avec son fils, Diego, qui à cette époque n'avait pas totalement saisit ce qui se passait. Le pauvre père n'en avait plus jamais reparlé, chagriné et anéanti par la mort d'Isabella.

« -Vous devez…vous tromper, Docteur…pas deux fois de suite, ce n'est pas possible…Insista-t-il incapable d'y croire.

-Je suis désolé, je crains…que je ne puisse rien faire d'autres, à part prier Dieu et faire en sorte que…Diego ne souffre pas davantage.

-Non…non…

-Pardonnez-moi, Don Alejandro, j'aurai aimé…pouvoir le sauver… »

La voix du médecin était étranglée, emplie d'émotions qu'il tentait de contenir. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune Diego, il n'aurait jamais cru que devoir annoncer une nouvelle aussi horrible. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était confronté à cela. Il pensait que la première serait la dernière…mais cela arrivait aussi au fils.

« -Puis-je le voir ? Murmura Alejandro en gardant ces larmes.

-Oui évidemment, je lui ai donné une dose très minime de morphines pour atténuer ses douleurs, mais cela ne sera plus efficace demain…je reviendrai avec des doses plus importantes. »

A ces mots, le regard d'Alejandro croisa les yeux torturant du médecin, il savait ce que cela voulait dire pour l'avoir déjà vécu 18 ans auparavant.

« -Ne pouvons-nous pas le sauver ? Déplora-t-il les yeux humides.

-Je le regrette…croyez-le bien… »

Peiné, le médecin s'inclina auprès du vieux don et s'en alla rapidement, sachant qu'il avait besoin de passer du temps avec son fils.

Pour son dernier jour.


	8. Chapter 8 : Adieux

Don Alejandro entra dans la chambre de Diego, illuminée par l'unique bougie posée sur la table à chevet. Tout était si calme, l'unique respiration sifflante mais rassurante du jeune homme endormi était le seul bruit de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, comme s'il craignait de perturber le sommeil de Diego, comme s'il espérait ainsi ralentir le temps et lui permettre ainsi de vivre plus longtemps.

C'était stupide mais le cœur du père souffrait, s'il était possible, il ferait tout pour donner du temps pour Diego. Au fond de lui, il espérait que le Dr Avila se trompait, que la maladie n'était pas celle de sa femme, mais…sa femme était morte très jeune…à l'âge de Diego aujourd'hui. C'était une deuxième et malheureuse coïncidence.

Il s'empara d'une chaise et se plaça au plus près de Diego, qui était aussi pâle que la mort. Il lui saisit sa main glacée tendrement et repensa à ces dernières semaines. Il regrettait tellement…Ces mots cruels, injustes et indignes d'un père qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre de son unique fils. Et en plus de cela, il avait aussi eu les mêmes regrets lorsqu'il avait été blessé par Ugo, mais il avait été égoïste et n'avait nullement pensé aux désirs réels de son enfant. Pourtant quand Diego s'était remis sur pied, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme un vrai de la Vega, un père qui attendait à ce que son fils suive ces traces.

« -Dieu m'avait donné une deuxième chance pour t'aimer et te chérir, fils…mais je l'ai laissé passer, je n'ai pas respecté cette promesse que je lui avais faite….Gémit Don Alejandro en versant des larmes, je lui avais demandé de te donner plus de temps à vivre…Mais Dieu me punit pour le mal que je t'ai fait et te reprend à moi. Pardon Diego, pardonne-moi. »

Il sanglota amèrement, se maudissant lui-même, profanant des insultes envers lui-même.

Dans un coin, derrière lui, caché par l'ombre et le peu de luminosité, Bernardo s'était réfugié, assis à terre, la tête dans les genoux. Il avait entendu le médecin, il ignorait s'il devait encore faire le sourd, mais fidèle à son maître, il s'était mis en retrait pour laisser un espace d'intimité entre les deux hommes. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus se séparer du renard qui avait tant fait pour lui. Il sanglota silencieusement, priant pour Diego.

Il n'entendait même pas le père de son ami parlait, plus rien ne lui importait, si ce n'était qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre Diego, son maître, son ami et son héros.

Alejandro était conscient que Bernardo était dans la pièce, il lui en était reconnaissant, cela prouvait à quel point Diego avait eu raison de faire confiance à ce serviteur. Il était presque soulagé de ne pas affronter cette difficile et cruelle épreuve qu'il l'effrayait.

Il posa son regard sur le visage mortellement blanc de son unique enfant. Sans cette couleur, Alejandro pouvait jurer qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Si seulement, ce n'était que cela. Si seulement, Diego pouvait se réveiller avec un sourire aux lèvres et demandait à une guitare pour chanter une chanson, Don Alejandro aurait payé cher pour cela, pour réentendre sa voix, son rire et ses yeux noisette pétillants de joie. Dans quelques heures, tous cela ne seront que des souvenirs perdus. Mais rien n'allait arrêter cette fatalité.

« -Fils, si tu m'entends, sache…que je t'aime, murmura-t-il en pleurant serrant la main froide de Diego, j'aurai du…J'aurai du te laisser faire ce que tu aimais, j'aurai du…accepter de passer plus de temps avec toi…mais à la place, j'ai été si égocentrique, si entêté par ces terres…qui ne valent rien en réalité…tu es…mon unique trésor, mon fils, mon adorable petit garçon… »

Ces larmes coulèrent de ses yeux qui avaient vu passer tant d'années, vécus tant de drames et de tragédies….et la pire tragédie était en train de se dérouler devant ces yeux.

« -Mon fils…mon Diego. »

Incapable de retenir plus longtemps son chagrin et sa douleur, il cacha son visage dans ses bras, tenant toujours la main de son fils. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il versait des larmes. Pourtant la dernière fois, c'était il y a exactement 18 ans, à la mort de sa défunte épouse.

« -Je vous en prie…pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas ma vie au lieu de la sienne ? Se lamenta-t-il, il…est si jeune…Si innocent… »

Il s'étrangla dans ses larmes, hoqueta dévasté par sa propre vie, témoin de la mort des personnes qui lui étaient si chers. Il allait finir sa vie dans la solitude, dans le chagrin, accompagné de remords qui allaient le hanter jours et nuits.

« -Père…ne pleurez pas…chuchota doucement une voix presque inaudible.

Don Alejandro se figea et releva la tête. Diego, toujours aussi pâle, avait ouvert la bouche avec difficulté et ses paupières à semi-ouverte semblait l'observer. Malheureusement, le regard vitreux qu'il y trouva rappela alors au vieux père que son fils avait perdu la cécité, un des symptômes, de cette effroyable maladie.

« -Mon fils, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de plus près pour entendre un peu mieux son fils.

-Père…je ne vous vois pas…je vous entends…haleta Diego avec effort.

-Je sais, je sais, fils, je suis là auprès de toi. »

Comme pour confirmer sa présence physique, Alejandro serra un peu plus fort la main de Diego et lui caressa le visage. A son contact, Diego ferma les yeux et il se détendit un peu mieux.

« -Je…vais rejoindre mère, n'est-ce pas…continua-t-il d'une voix si basse que Don Alejandro aurait pu croire qu'il ne parlait pas, j'ai rêvé d'elle…ces derniers temps…père.

-Elle s'apprête à te guider, fils…s'émut-Alejandro.

-Je dois…vous dire une dernière chose, père. »

Le jeune malade chercha un peu d'air avec la force qu'il lui restait.

« -Je suis…Zorro. »

L'effort de ces mots lui fallut une respiration plus difficile. Alejandro crut que son propre cœur avait arrêté de battre en entendant ces mots. Son fils ? Zorro ? Non. Mais certaines interrogations répondirent aux questions qu'il s'était posé lorsque Zorro apparaissait ou lorsque Diego lui avait fait faux bonds plusieurs fois avec des excuses étranges et parfois inhabituelles. Le changement brutal du comportement de Diego en revenant d'Espagne s'expliqua alors. Diego avait caché ses talents à son père, au profit du justicier masqué Zorro.

Don Alejandro déglutit, en repensant à toutes ces moments où il n'avait fait que sous-estimer son fils, qui était en réalité l'homme masqué qu'il avait toujours admiré secrètement et qui avait sauvé tant de personnes. Cela allait ajouter un crime paternel en plus dans la liste des remords du vieil homme. Il vivra avec ces chaînes.

« -Père… ? S'enquit-il inquiet de ce silence.

-Diego…je…te demande pardon…Tout ce temps, tu portais tant de responsabilités.

-Je l'ai fait pour vous…et pour toute la Californie.

-Oh mon enfant… »

Le père endeuillé éclata en sanglot et émit un cri sourd désespéré. A ce moment, Bernardo sursauta et se releva rapidement, il n'avait pu entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient, il avait vu Diego se réveiller mais par respect, il n'était pas intervenu. Mais maintenant, le muet sentait que son maître allait partir et il voulait être à ses côtés. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du lit, mais il savait que Diego n'allait pas le voir. Il s'immobilisa, baissa la tête et pleura silencieusement.

« -Bernardo est avec nous, souffla Alejandro en voyant le muet.

-Je sais…fit Diego, il est toujours avec moi…ce fidèle Bernardo. »

Le serviteur se mit genoux à terre et saisit l'autre main de Diego, geignant, incapable de cacher ses émotions fortes qui le tétanisaient. Le jeune homme pivota alors la tête vers lui. Même s'il n'avait plus la vue, Bernardo savait que son maître voyait sa tristesse.

« -Prenez soin de mon père, Bernardo, vous avez été un très bon ami. »

Le serviteur muet hocha la tête, il resterait toujours fidèle à Zorro ou à Diego. Il respecterait ses dernières paroles. Comme s'il l'avait le geste, Diego se tourna vers son père.

« -Je vais…vous laisser, père…je le regrette tellement de…ne pas pouvoir vous protéger un peu plus…reprit Diego dont les paroles commençaient à devenir des murmures, je…vous aime, père. »

Des larmes de ses yeux aveugles glissèrent sur ces joues. Les paupières du jeune homme se refermèrent lentement et sa respiration se ralentit paisiblement. Un dernier souffle traversa les lèvres bleutées de Diego. Les beaux traits et jeunes du dernier de la Vega s'adoucirent et se figèrent.

« -Non…fils…reste encore un peu… S'écria Alejandro dans un dernier acte de désespoir, Diego ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit, la cage thoracique de Diego s'était immobilisée. Il venait de rendre l'âme, il venait de quitter le monde des vivants pour rejoindre sa mère. Il allait reposer dans un sommeil éternel.

Il l'enlaça le corps sans vie de son fils unique et il lui prit tendrement son visage, passant ces doigts ses cheveux de jais. Il posa son front contre celui de Diego. C'était si froid et si irréaliste. Son fils venait de mourir et il n'avait rien pu faire. Son dernier secret lui a été révélé, mais qu'importait-il ?

Don Alejandro serra son enfant dans ces bras, hurlant de douleur qui était plus torturante qu'à la mort de sa femme. La mort avait fini par tout lui prendre. Cette nuit allait être la nuit la plus horrible de son existence, il ne voulait pas voir le jour se lever, il n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter le lendemain. Sa vie ne signifiait plus rien désormais, à quoi bon de vivre ?

« -Que vais-je faire sans toi, Diego ? »

Il avait versé tellement de larmes que la chemise que portait son enfant était trempé. De peur de ne pas respecter le corps de son fils, il le réinstalla comme si ce dernier ne faisait que dormir et il le borda. Le vieux don, endeuillé, voulait rester avec son fils jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à son dernier lieu de repos. Hors de question de le laisser seul. Le regard qu'il échangea avec Bernardo signifia que l'autre homme avait eu aussi la même idée.

Non, Diego ne restera pas seul. Ils allaient l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à que la Terre le recouvre.

Épuisés par les larmes et d'avoir tant veillé, ils s'endormirent sans le vouloir, tous les deux auprès du corps défunt de Diego.


	9. Les lamentations du père

**Alors, je vous annonce toute de suite que je vais sortir du genre que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant dans cette fanfic. Cela va en frustrer certain, je le sais bien. x) C'est tout nouveau pour moi, je me lance et je prends le risque. Je sors de ma zone de confort. Certains diront que j'ai sans doute pris la voie de la facilité, mais non, ce chapitre a été réfléchi (enfin si on peut appeler ça un chapitre), vous vous doutez bien que l'histoire n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. **

_**Pour ceux qui sont satisfait de la fin, exposée au dernier chapitre, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre, ni les chapitres suivants.** _

* * *

**x LES LAMENTATIONS DU PÈRE**x

Alejandro se trouvait dans une grotte. Il ignorait comment il est arrivé là. La grotte était assez sombre et une torche accrochée à la paroi permettait de voir distinctement ce qui constituait ce lieu naturel. Il y avait du foie et de l'avoine près de la sortie à juger les lianes d'arbres qui semblaient cacher l'entrée ou bien la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à prendre ce passage quand un cavalier noir sur son étalon aussi noir que lui entra rapidement. Alejandro recula sous le choc. Zorro !

Zorro amena son cheval dans la partie qui lui était réservé, lui enleva la selle et le complimenta. La voix semblait familière au vieux don, puis il se rappela que Zorro l'avait sauvé une fois face au commandant Monastario.

« -Zorro ! Appela-t-il en voulant faire savoir sa présence.

Le cavalier noir se retourna vers lui, ses yeux balayèrent l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son destrier.

_Il ne me voit pas ? _

« -Zorro, c'est moi, Don Alejandro de La Vega ! » Fit le vieux don en s'approchant de plus près.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucune réaction. Zorro caressait son cheval et lui donna quelques tapes, puis se précipita vers le petit passage sombre. Machinalement, Alejandro le suivit et conclut alors qu'il rêvait. D'un côté, il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelques choses qu'il lui échappait, qu'il devait savoir et de l'autre, une profonde tristesse l'accompagnait alors qu'il regardait le dos de Zorro devant lui, se frayant un chemin dans ce tunnel sombre.

Ils finirent par gravir des marches et ils s'introduisirent dans une pièce sombre. Alejandro remarqua qu'il y avait un porte-manteau sur les murs où étaient accrochés des vêtements assez aisés voire luxueux.

Zorro enleva son chapeau, son bandana et son masque. Les yeux d'Alejandro s'écarquillèrent quand il vit alors le visage de son fils, Diego. La vision de son enfant mourant dans ses bras lui revint à l'esprit. Son chagrin se mêla alors à de la joie.

_« -Diego ! Mon fils ! Tu es vivant ! »_

Il voulut prendre le bras de Diego mais il ne fit que le traverser, comme un fantôme. Le jeune don se figea et regarda autour de lui. En vérité, il ne voyait personne.

Alejandro comprit alors, il était vraiment dans un rêve, mais pourquoi cela lui semblait si réel ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était réel ? Mais il était heureux de voir son fils, même s'il ne pouvait pas interagir avec lui. Son cœur gonfla de fierté. Diego était donc Zorro. Le véritable justicier masqué, défenseur des pauvres.

Quand Zorro enleva le reste de ses vêtements sombres pour arborer sa tenue de Don Diego, le pauvre père dut se retourner par pudeur pour son fils. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Diego nu et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il le verrait. Rêve ou pas.

Lorsqu'enfin Diego avait revêtu ses beaux vêtements, il attrapa un anneau métallique contre le mur et la retourna, dévoilant l'ouverture d'une porte. Alejandro fut surpris de ce système assez sophistiqué et il continua de suivre son fils.

Il fut encore plus étonné de voir qu'ils avaient atterri dans la chambre de Diego. Ce dernier referma la porte par un bouton près de la cheminée.

« -Bernardo ! Fit Diego à son serviteur muet.

Celui-ci était à son bureau avec une guitare dans la main, essayant de faire des notes plus ou moins correctes. Il leva la tête à la vue du jeune don et lui adressa un sourire.

« -Mon père n'a pas tenté à me voir ? S'enquit Diego.

A ces mots, Alejandro fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, Bernardo n'était donc pas sourd, il entendait comme n'importe qui.

Le muet signa que non, tout était calme puis le jeta un air interrogateur.

« -J'ai réussi à libérer le péon de sa cellule, c'est le magistrat qui ne va pas être content, s'esclaffa Diego en informant son partenaire de toujours, mais ce qui est certain c'est que nous faisons face à une organisation beaucoup plus importante que ce que nous croyons. »

Les paroles de Diego captivèrent le fantôme qu'était devenu Alejandro. Il comprit l'énorme responsabilité qu'avait eue son fils dans le rôle de Zorro. Tandis que Diego émettait des hypothèses sur les raisons des agissements de la dite-organisation, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le jeune de la Vega sursauta et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Diego ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le sergent Garcia vient de me dire que le péon enfermé par le magistrat vient d'être libéré par Zorro ! »

Le fantôme d'Alejandro émit un cri d'exclamation, fort heureusement entendu par personne, en se voyant lui-même. Maintenant il se souvint alors de cette scène.

« -Ah c'est une excellente nouvelle, déclara Diego.

-Oui, c'était injuste que ce pauvre homme soit emprisonné juste parce qu'il a bousculé un homme involontairement...Zorro a bien agi contrairement à certains qui ne font que de la guitare à toutes heures de la nuit. »

Alejandro-fantôme déglutit en se rappelant de ces paroles si dures qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de Diego à ce moment-là. Mais le plus jeune avait l'air inébranlable et il ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire.

« -A chacun sa place en ce monde, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Le vieux don émit un grognement agacé.

« -Bien, je te laisse, buenos noches, fils.

-Buenos Noches, père. »

Diego referma la porte et colla son front à la porte, son visage impassible laissa place à de l'amertume. Alejandro-fantôme le remarqua et son cœur s'effondra quand il vit à quel point la remarque déplacée qu'il avait faite avait tout de même touché Diego.

Cependant, il se reprit et porta son attention sur Bernardo. Le muet lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le rassurer et fit le signe du Z et le pointa dans son cœur.

« -Oui tu as raison, Zorro fait cela pour le bien du peuple et protéger son père, dit Diego qui saisit les signe du muet, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser mes émotions m'envahir, pour l'heure, il faudra qu'on fasse au mieux, Zorro, toi et moi. »

X

La scène se changea brusquement. Il cligna des yeux, ne sachant quel était ce rêve étrange. Il se trouvait sur une plaine, entourée de végétations, cachés par des immenses falaises rocheuses, assez courant dans leur région. D'ailleurs, il reconnut rapidement que c'était aux abords de ses propres terres.

Il entendit alors des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquèrent. Il se précipita vers la cause de ces agitations et s'arrêta quand il aperçut alors son fils et Bernardo échangeaient une joute amicale. Il s'approcha doucement de peur qu'ils le voient, mais se reprit rapidement en se rappelant que non, il n'était qu'un fantôme.

« -Allez, Bernardo, un peu de nerf ! N'hésite pas à m'attaquer ! Gloussa Diego en parant les coups son serviteur.

Ce dernier tenta d'obéir et augmenta sa vitesse.

« -Oui, bravo, continue ! L'encouragea Diego.

Alejandro observa avec nostalgie la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Diego ne passait donc pas son temps dans les bouquins ou dans la contemplation de l'art. C'était un homme d'action comme lui, comme Zorro. Car il était Zorro. Et il était mort. Cette pensée le fit paniquer et dans un espoir de pouvoir parler à son fils, il l'appela.

« -_Diego !_ »

Le jeune de la Vega sursauta et jeta un œil vers Alejandro, qui crut enfin pouvoir parler à son fils. Cependant, cela fit perdre sa concentration et Bernardo en profita pour le déstabiliser et le désarmer. Surpris de s'être fait prendre, Diego recula puis trébucha, son bras effleura la pointe de l'épée du muet.

Alejandro émit un souffle inquiet, regrettant d'être intervenu. Bernardo jeta son arme et vint à l'aide de son maître.

« -ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien, juste une égratignure, assura Diego en se relevant.

Son bras avait juste une petite coupure, qui allait cicatriser rapidement. Bernardo siffla de soulagement, puis leva des yeux interrogateurs sur son maître qui tourna de nouveau le regard vers Alejandro.

« -_Fils ! C'est moi !_ Se rapprocha-t-il plein d'espoir.

Mais Diego secoua sa tête en lâchant un soupir.

« -J'ai cru entendre mon père m'appeler, mais je pense que ça doit être le soleil qui me donne des illusions de la sorte, rentrons mon ami, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. »

Les deux hommes se détournèrent du vieux don et se dirigèrent vers les chevaux. Alejandro tenta d'attraper le bras de Diego mais comme précédemment, il ne fit que le traverser.

X

La scène se changea de nouveau. Il était de retour dans la chambre de Diego, mais il n'y avait personne. Du moins, jusqu'à que Diego apparaisse en robe de chambre, entrant par la porte secrète. Son visage dévoila sa fatigue, il était exténué mais il n'avait pas l'air malade non plus. Il jeta un œil à sa petite horloge sur le murée de sa cheminée. Il était 5 heures.

Il lâcha un soupir et s'assit sur le lit, attendant quelque chose.

_Il attend certainement Bernardo, _pensa Alejandro. Il se plaça en face de lui et posa sa main sur la tête de Diego, bien qu'il savait que sa tentative serait un échec, car il n'était qu'un fantôme.

_« -Fils, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais je suis tellement fier de ce que tu as pu accomplir en tant que Zorro et en tant que Diego, désormais, je peux voir mon véritable fils. Je suis tellement fier de ce que tu es devenu Diego. »_

Il avait dit cela en espérant que cela puisse être entendu, mais Diego ne réagit pas, il semblait se battre pour ne pas dormir.

C'est alors que Bernardo entra avec un plateau-repas qu'il déposa sur la petite table non loin de la cheminée. Diego esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et s'assit pour engloutir le repas que le muet avait apporté.

« -Merci, Bernardo, heureusement que tu es là, je n'avais pas la force d'aller jusqu'en cuisine, excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça. »

Bernardo lui sourit et lui fit signe de manger rapidement, puis d'aller au lit. Diego rit doucement.

« -Laisse-moi savourer cette nourriture, ça fait 24h que je n'ai pas mangé, la route a été longue aujourd'hui, j'ai dû me rendre à San Pedro pour rechercher le bandit qui a assassiné Don José, j'ai vraiment cru l'avoir perdu, mais je suis un renard rusé et je parvins toujours à mes fins, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux, mais ce n'était pas de tout repos, il avait des complices. »

Il s'arrêta pour boire de l'eau et puis balaya d'un geste de la main.

«-Enfin, maintenant, ils sont tous en prison et le Commandant de San Pedro a assuré qu'ils seront jugé …mon père m'a-t-il cherché ? »

Le muet lui apprit alors que Don Alejandro était persuadé que son fils était à la taverne, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller vérifier.

Le fantôme paternel, une fois encore, se rappela de ce jour. Oui, cette journée où Diego avait disparu dès le matin et quand il avait demandé à Bernardo, ce dernier lui avait effectivement indiqué qu'il était à la taverne. Alejandro avait été fou de rage mais accaparait par ses devoirs de caballero, il n'était pas allé le chercher. Mais le lendemain, il avait réveillé son fils très tôt à 7h du matin pour le rouspéter.

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué à ce moment, les cernes de Diego, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que Diego avait eu une affaire aussi grave que seule Zorro pouvait réussir. Mais même le plus grand des héros avait ses limites, c'était humain.

Alejandro se maudit et insulta son lui du lendemain pour les paroles blessantes qu'encaissera Diego dans deux heures.

Après avoir terminé son repas, Diego s'affala sur son lit, appréciant la douceur de ses draps. Bernardo l'aida à s'installer et l'abandonna, laissant le fantôme et Diego seuls. A peine, eut-il quitté la pièce que Diego s'était endormi.

_Il ne va dormir que deux heures aujourd'hui, _pensa le fantôme paternel, _car je vais le réveiller à l'aube et l'emmenait faire le tour de nos terres. Si seulement, j'avais su, si seulement, je n'avais pas été stupide… »_

Le soleil ne tarda pas à montrer ces premiers rayons. Alejandro se rendit compte alors qu'il était resté deux bonnes heures à contempler le visage endormi de son fils. Si cela était un rêve, ou bien une projection de son passé, alors il allait en profiter pour veiller auprès de son fils. Chose qu'il n'avait pu faire lorsqu'il était encore en vie.

Il se renfrogna quand il entendit le tapage de son « lui » du passé à la porte de son fils. Diego se réveilla brusquement, se frottant les yeux. Son père entra en trombe dans sa chambre, sans même qu'il puisse l'autoriser. Normalement, cela l'aurait irrité mais c'était son père.

« - Diego, lève-toi ! Ordonna Alejandro, tu viens avec moi, nous allons faire l'examen annuel de nos terres et nous devons voir tous nos vaqueros, ainsi que les péons.

-Quoi ? Mais n'est-il pas tôt, marmonna Diego en s'asseyant, grimaçant d'être réveillé de la sorte, je suis encore fatigué, je me suis couché assez tard.

-Il ne fallait pas passer ton temps à boire à la taverne, si tu assurais les responsabilités d'un véritable De la Vega, tu n'en serais pas là. »

Le fantôme remarqua alors l'expression blessé de Diego mais qui rapidement se ressaisit.

« -Très bien, père, je m'habille et je descends, fit-il.

-Bien, approuva Alejandro qui s'apaisa, j'espère que cette journée te fera comprendre que ce que tu vas hériter nécessite un investissement total de ta part. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Diego se jeta sur son oreiller et hurla dedans, empêchant ainsi de se faire entendre. Après avoir soulagé sa colère, c'est du moins ainsi que l'interpréta le fantôme paternel, il se mit debout et prit ses vêtements. Alejandro nota qu'il était beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude, ce qui était normal…

Alejandro se détesta.

x

La scène se transforma encore une fois.

Cette fois, il ne reconnut pas le lieu. Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit. Il se trouvait sur un îlot, au milieu d'un petit lac. Un bel arbre était disposé au centre de l'îlot. Le ciel était complètement blanc et rien autour n'indiquait de la vie humaine. Il s'approcha du bord de l'eau pour espérer voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose de familier.

« -Buenos Dias, Alejandro. »

Cette voix. Il pouvait la reconnaître même après des années. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis si longtemps. C'était donc un véritable rêve ?

Un rire cristallin le fit frissonner, ramenant des souvenirs anciens et cachés dans les profondeurs de son cœur. Il se tourna vers la voix. Une femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés se trouvait au côté de l'arbre, avec une ombrelle. Elle portait une robe blanche toute simple.

Tremblant, il vint vers elle, incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux noisettes si semblables à ceux de son fils. Elle lui sourit. Si lui avait pris de l'âge, elle était restée aussi jeune que le jour de sa mort.

« -Isabella, murmura Alejandro, c'est bien toi ?

-Je suis bien là, répondit-elle doucement d'une voix apaisante.

Elle lui tendit une main, qu'il prit avec joie et déposa un baiser.

« -Tu n'as pas changé, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis morte, Alejandro, rappela-t-elle, je n'ai pas vécu autant que toi. »

Il baissa la tête, se rappelant qu'il était dans un rêve.

« -Libre à toi de croire que c'est un rêve, s'amusa Isabella.

-Pardon ? Que…

-Je ne peux t'expliquer, je suis là pour te guider, fit-elle en lui prenant le bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait de son vivant.

-Me guider ? Ça veut dire…que je suis mort ? S'enquit Alejandro incertain et confus.

Isabella rit, ce qui apaisa le vieux don, toujours dans l'incompréhension. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce pseudo rêve, ni des scènes précédentes qu'il avait assisté où il a pu voir son fils sous un autre jour.

Son Fils. Diego.

« -_Mi querida_, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, notre fils…est…mort, par la même maladie que toi. Je n'ai rien pu faire…je l'ai fait souffrir, j'ai été indigne d'être son père. »

Il n'osa regarder les yeux de sa femme, de peur de lire de la déception ou de la colère. Mais il était prêt à accepter sa réaction.

« -Tu n'es pas responsable, Alejandro, murmura-t-elle, tu n'as pas t'en vouloir. Diego savait ce qu'il faisait en toute connaissance de cause. C'était son choix de te cacher tant de choses, de subir tes critiques et…de te protéger. Il l'a fait, parce qu'il t'aime, parce que tu es son père.

-Je…n'ai rien vu…Balbutia-t-il.

-Néanmoins, tu aurais dû l'écouter, car parfois, il avait raison. Et puis, tu aurais dû l'accompagner pique-niquer ou bien l'encourager à chanter…notre fils chante tellement bien. »

Alejandro cligna des yeux surpris par ces dires. Elle avait raison, il aurait dû faire toutes choses, mais il avait été aveuglé par ses propres désirs.

« -Tu étais donc avec nous…

-Bien sûr, je veillerai toujours sur vous deux.

-Mais Diego…il…

-Il a besoin de toi. Tu peux encore le sauver.

-Quoi ? »

Sa femme affichait un air sérieux. Elle avait l'air si réelle, physiquement là. Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« -Alejandro, sauve notre enfant. Sauve Diego. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et pointa du doigt, désignant derrière lui. Alejandro suivit sa direction et remarqua alors une forme noire immobile sur la surface de l'eau, très proche de la terre ferme. La silhouette lui était familière, l'eau atteignait ces genoux. Il s'avança vers lui, prudemment et put voir le visage de l'homme.

Diego. C'était son fils. Le reste de son visage montrait qu'il souffrait. Des ombres noirs s'accrochaient à son corps, cachant ses yeux, maintenant ses bras et ses jambes, il était prisonnier de l'eau du lac qui était tout à coup devenu noirs. Don Alejandro ressentit un sentiment irréaliste, mêlé à de la peur et de rage. Son cœur pleurait de voir ainsi son enfant. Pourquoi rêvait-il de cela ? Quel était cette illusion ?

Tout devint alors plus sombre, le ciel noircit, le paysage au loin disparut, comme si ce monde était centrée sur l'état de Diego.

Il se tourna vers Isabella derrière lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi…

-J'ai veillé sur lui, Alejandro pendant tout ce temps, mais le mal qui le ronge le consume.

-Sa maladie. Est-ce que ça veut dire…que tout ça…

-Libre à toi d'imaginer et d'interpréter ce que tu perçois, coupa-t-elle avec tendresse, mais sache que si tu crois que tu rêves, alors tu rêves de la souffrance de ton fils. Vas-tu le laisser ainsi ? Ou vas-tu, ne serait-ce que l'instant d'un rêve, le sauver ? »

Alejandro resta silencieux, les paroles de sa défunte épouse étaient justes. Même si ce n'était pas réel, il devait être le père qu'il avait toujours espéré être. Ses pas le rapprochèrent de son enfant et il tendit la main, tentant d'atteindre l'un de ses bras.

La substance noire le repoussa, arrêtant son geste. Alejandro retint son souffle, choqué de voir que cette chose sombre était vivante. Pourtant, cette action avait comme réveillé Diego qui semblait à première être inconscient. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il murmura :

« -Mère ? Est-ce vous ? »

Ces paroles attendrirent le cœur du père, il jeta un œil à Isabella, croyant qu'elle allait répondre, mais elle avait disparu. Il n'y avait personne à part lui et son fils.

« -Mère ? Répéta Diego tandis que les ombres se glissèrent sur son corps. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleurs.

-Diego, fils ! S'écria Alejandro inquiet.

-Père ? Reconnut le jeune homme d'un ton surpris.

-Je suis là…je suis…avec toi maintenant, assura-t-il en retenant ses larmes.

-Pourquoi…êtes-vous ici ? »

La question était étrange pour le vieux don, mais lui-même ignorait la réponse.

« -Je suis venu pour te sauver, dit-il en se rappelant ce que sa femme lui avait dit.

-Me sauver ? Non, père, vous ne pouvez faire cela.

-Je vais te sortir de là, Diego, et nous…

-Non, père, vous…

-Cela suffit, je suis ton père et je vais te sortir de là. »

Il se jeta sur Diego pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui prendre les épaules et le tirer hors de l'eau mais il fut repousser par la noirceur étrange qui emprisonnait son fils. Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais la réaction fut la même. Il n'arrivait même pas à toucher quoique ce soit.

« -Père, cessez cela, vous ne pouvez rien faire, soupira Diego.

-C'est faux, éclata-t-il, je pouvais faire tant de choses pour te sauver, pour te protéger, pour t'aimer, mais c'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu. Si seulement, j'avais vu que tu souffrais en silence, que tu te sacrifiais pour nous tous, pour moi…Je t'aurai aidé, je t'aurai soutenu…mais je n'ai rien fait. Parce que j'étais trop aveugle, trop égoïste pour te voir telle que tu es, Diego. »

Il laissa tomber ses larmes, incapable de cacher ses sentiments. Lui qui avait toujours fait en sorte de garder cela pour lui.

« -Père, ne pleurez pas. Je vous en prie, je n'aime pas vous entendre pleurer, supplia Diego d'une voix étranglé, vous avez toujours été un exemple pour moi, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Quand mère est morte, je vous ai vu tellement affligé que je m'étais promis de vous protéger au péril de ma vie, de protéger ceux dont le coeur était désespéré. Je voulais vous voir heureux mon père, je voulais que tout le monde soit heureux. Mais le monde n'est pas ainsi, je l'ai bien compris, alors Zorro est arrivé, pour apporter de l'espoir aux gens. »

Tout en écoutant son enfant parler, l'instinct paternel obligea Alejandro à tendre ses bras vers le visage de son fils, il voulait le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul à porter ce fardeau. Ses mains, curieusement, purent toucher ces joues, non recouvertes par la noirceur, humides causés par les larmes que versaient Diego. Le père sentit qu'il tremblait. A son contact, tout se figea, même Diego avait retenu son souffle.

« -Fils, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais…c'était mon rôle de te rendre heureux, pas le tien. »

Il le prit dans ces bras et cette fois, au lieu de le repousser, des lianes noirs l'attrapèrent, il se laissa faire.

« -Père, non…vous allez…

-Laisse-moi prendre une partie de ta souffrance, Diego, partage ce fardeau que tu as.

-Non…je ne peux pas…Pleura-t-il, je ne peux vous laisser…

-Diego, mon enfant, mon fils, même si c'est un rêve que je fais, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

A ce moment-là, le voile noir qui retenait la vision de Diego disparut, dévoilant entièrement son visage et Alejandro put enfin voir les yeux de son fils, qui le regardaient avec un amour filial, le traversant et touchant son cœur. Il sourit à son fils, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

« -Père, merci…de m'avoir délivré. » Dit-il avec un sourire qui lui correspondait si bien.

« -De rien, mon fils. »

X

L'image de son fils disparut doucement et le lieu se modifia. Cette fois, il fut pris de court. Il ne voulait pas quitter son fils ! Non, il devait encore se dire tant de choses ! Il voulut crier de rage et de colères, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il n'avait aucun contrôle. Puis, il se rappela que Diego était mort dans la vraie vie et que ces instants-là n'étaient sans doute qu'un délire causé par son chagrin et son cerveau endormi.

C'est la première fois qu'il faisait des rêves différents et la première fois que cela lui paraissait si réel.

« _-Suis-je en train de faire le deuil de mon enfant ? » _Pensa-t-il en balayant d'un regard son environnement.

Il était dans la sala, dans son hacienda. Chez lui. Cela lui procura un soulagement, puis il s'arrêta quand il remarqua la présence de sa femme, assis sur un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

« -Isabella ! S'écria-t-il en venant à elle.

-Tu as pu le sauver, Alejandro, sourit-elle en se levant, je suis heureuse.

-Non, il est toujours mort malheureusement. » Fit-il tristement.

Isabella lui caressa tendrement. Il ferma les yeux appréciant ce geste.

« -Tu as montré ton amour pour ton fils, _mi querido_.

-Est-ce que cela a suffi pour qu'il repose en paix ?

-Non, il ne reposera pas en paix, du moins, pas tout de suite. »

Alejandro la regarda confus.

« -Il est temps que tu te réveilles, Alejandro, le jour va se lever, continua-t-elle.

-Non, Isabella, je ne peux…

-Alejandro, mon amour, mon seul et unique, père de mon enfant, où que vous soyez, toi ou Diego, je serai là pour veiller sur vous. Je serai toujours à vos côtés, dans les pires et les mauvais moments. Je continuerai de vous guider, à jamais. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

...

* * *

...

Alejandro ouvrit les yeux, inspirant, cherchant de l'air, comme s'il était étouffé. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise en notant qu'il était dans la chambre de Diego. De l'autre côté du lit, Bernardo dormait encore. Il s'était endormi ? Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait fait un rêve. Il y avait son fils, sa femme…Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains, tentant de se remémorer cela.

Tout à coup, une voix douce et familière l'empêcha de réfléchir et de remettre ses idées en place.

"-Père ?"


	10. Epilogue

Alejandro ouvrit les yeux, inspirant, cherchant de l'air, comme s'il était étouffé. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise en notant qu'il était dans la chambre de Diego. De l'autre côté du lit, Bernardo dormait encore. Il s'était endormi ? Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait fait un rêve. Il y avait son fils, sa femme…Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains, tentant de se remémorer cela.

Tout à coup, une voix douce et familière l'empêcha de réfléchir et de remettre ses idées en place.

« -Père ? »

Alejandro crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, tellement il fut abasourdi et sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir. Il aurait pu s'évanouir si son bonheur n'avait pas été aussi grand à ce moment même. Cela lui semblait si irréaliste qu'il resta pendant quelques secondes figées à observer son fils qui avait ouvert les yeux et espérait voir quelques choses en plissant les yeux.

Ce fut Bernardo qui réveilla en quelques sortes le père stupéfait. Ce dernier avait senti une agitation et entendu son maître. Tout aussi effaré par ce miracle, il s'était jeté au cou de Diego, heureux de pouvoir entendre de nouveau son ami respiré.

Toujours affaibli, Diego laissa le muet l'enlacer. Ce geste affectueux lui fit chaud au cœur. Bernardo le relâcha pour effacer ces larmes de joie et se tourna ensuite vers Alejandro qui enfin s'était approché de Diego. D'une main tremblante, il tendit sa main vers la joue de son fils. Ce dernier ressentit la douceur de ce geste et se pencha un peu plus sur la main paternelle.

La peau de Diego n'était plus froide, elle avait même repris des couleurs. Alejandro pleura doucement et finit, comme Bernardo, par prendre Diego dans ces bras. Le jeune homme fut interloqué par ce câlin surprise, son père ne lui avait donné aucune démonstration affective depuis qu'il était enfant.

« -Fils, je suis tellement…heureux que tu sois vivant…bredouilla Alejandro sous le coup de l'émotion. Il serra son fils un peu plus dans ses bras, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité cette fois. Son enfant respire, le cœur battant, la froideur de sa peau ayant disparu, le blanc de la mort n'était désormais qu'un souvenir.

« -Que s'est-il passé, père ? Demanda Diego avec difficulté, pourquoi…ma vision est trouble ? »

Alejandro arrêta l'étreinte, libérant son fils, qui le regardait avec interrogation et confusion. Il jeta un œil à Bernardo qui n'avait pas non plus l'air de comprendre.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Préféra questionner le vieux don.

-Comme si je venais de sortir d'un long sommeil, répondit honnêtement Diego, je n'arrive pas totalement à voir autour de moi…Je me sens extrêmement fatigué, je ne sens pratiquement pas mon corps…

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

La question surprit Diego qui fronça les sourcils, puis après un silence, il déclara :

« -La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est que je suis tombé de mon cheval. Et… »

Il se tut brusquement, hésitant à répondre. Son père remarqua son hésitation et l'incita donc à poursuivre.

« -Quoi donc, fils ?

-Et…j'ai demandé de l'aide à _mère_. »

* * *

...

* * *

**[Chapitre 6]**

**_Des larmes s'échappèrent malgré lui de ses yeux. Le calvaire était tel qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : c'était que la douleur cesse, qu'il soit soulagé. _**

**_« -Aidez-moi, haleta-t-il en perdant peu à peu conscience, aidez-moi…mère. »_**

**_La dernière chose qu'il entendit était son souffle et celui de Liberta._**

xOx

_Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était sur Tornado, il était habillé en Zorro, la Lune le guidait. Derrière lui, il n'y avait personne. Que faisait-il là ? Il stoppa son cheval et des ombres se formèrent autour de lui. Il retint son souffle. Une nuée noire l'entoura, Tornado disparut alors, Diego chuta alors, mais il ne rencontra pas de sol, il tomba dans un long puit infini tandis que la noirceur se jeta sur lui, atteignant son corps. Il hurla._

_xXx_

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il ne voyait rien. Il était entièrement recouvert de ses ombres qui lui serraient le cou, la poitrine, le ventre, les bras, les jambes, l'étouffant. Il ne sentait même plus son _

_Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Des douleurs venant de nulles parts l'envahirent. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à bouger ? _

_Que quelqu'un l'aide ! Où était-il ? Où était son père ? Et Bernardo ? La panique monta en lui, la peur le tétanisait. Il était seul. Immobile, il ne pouvait plus bouger. cœur battre, ni bien même sa respiration. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il rêvait ? _

_« -Aidez-moi…mère… » _

_Étaient les seules mots qui échappèrent de ses lèvres. Sa bouche était libre au moins._

_« -Mon fils, entendit-il.  
C'était une voix chaleureuse, féminine et familière, provenant de souvenirs très lointains qu'il croyait avoir oublié. C'était la voix de sa mère, il pouvait la reconnaître même après des années. _

_« -Mère, est ce vous ? _

_-Oui, Diego, c'est moi, je suis auprès de toi._

_-Je ne peux vous voir, mère._

_-Je sais. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que tu es en train de mourir, mon fils. » Répondit-elle tristement. _

_Si Diego n'était pas dans ce genre de situation, il aurait pris cette nouvelle en plein fouet. Mais, il avait un sentiment que ce qu'il était en train de vivre, dépasser le réel. _

_« -Je suis en train de mourir…dans le vrai monde, comprit-il, et ceci…n'est que le reflet de ma réalité. »_

_Sa mère rit doucement, mais il y avait un brin de tristesses. _

_« -Tu comprends très vite, Diego. Beaucoup aurait cru à un rêve. _

_-Je rêve surement, approuva-t-il, mais…cela fait trop mal pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. De quoi vais-je mourir ? »_

_Il eut un silence, et pendant un moment, Diego crut qu'il était à nouveau seul. _

_« -Mère ? Lança-t-il inquiet. _

_-Je suis là. _

_-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? _

_-Parce que je n'ai pas la réponse. »_

_Elle avait dit cela d'une manière tellement énigmatique, que Diego ne releva pas et se satisfait de ces paroles. S'il devait mourir, il allait accepter cela. D'ailleurs, sa posture et ce « rêve » prouvaient qu'il était sans doute à moitié entre deux mondes, la mort et la vie. _

_« -Restez auprès de moi, mère, jusqu'à que…jusqu'à la fin, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas…être seul quand cela arrivera. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas encore la fin et tu ne seras pas seul, je resterai toujours avec toi, mon fils.»_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Z

Docteur Avila, tout comme Alejandro et Bernardo, fut sous le choc en apprenant que Diego était vivant et allait mieux. La veille, il était persuadé que Diego ne passerait pas la nuit, tout comme ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, quelques années auparavant. En l'examinant, il avait noté que bons nombres de symptômes avaient totalement disparu, seule la vue de son jeune patient n'avait pas encore été entièrement récupérée.

Il dut garder un certain calme serein pour ne pas montrer sa joie devant ce miracle. Pendant qu'il auscultait, Diego le regardait avec de grands yeux, cherchant probablement ses traits. Chaque geste qu'il produisait, semblait étrange pour le jeune homme. Le médecin finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Je ne sais pas comme vous le dire, avoua Diego doucement, c'est comme si je découvrais à nouveau le monde. »

Avila sourit, ses paroles n'étaient pas loin de la vérité.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, ces derniers temps, même si vous me dites que vous vous ne souvenez pas.

-Je regrette de ne pouvoir me rappeler…murmura Diego en fixant le plafond.

-Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes plus aux portes de la mort et que vous serez bientôt parmi nous, Don Diego.

-Merci, Docteur Avila. Merci pour tout.

-Remerciez Dieu. C'est lui qui a décidé de ce miracle. »

Diego hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire de reconnaissance.

Le médecin sortit et comme à son habitude, il rencontra Alejandro qui n'avait jamais eu meilleur mine qu'à cet instant. Cela fit chaud au cœur d'Avila, heureux de pouvoir voir son ami ainsi.

« -Il va très bien, je ne saurai expliquer ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est inexplicable, si ce n'est que la providence et une part du divin soient responsable de cela, fit-il.

-Qu'importe, que ce soit un miracle ou quoi que ce soit de…magiques…mon fils m'a été rendu et je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser partir de nouveau, engagea Alejandro.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, Don Alejandro. Prenez soin de lui.

-Toujours. »

Avila salua le vieux don et cette fois, il partit de l'hacienda le cœur léger cette fois-ci en sachant que les jours suivants seront sans doute paisibles et joyeux pour les De la Vega.

xXx

Diego tenta de se redresser lorsqu'Avila sortit. Il commençait à ressentir son énergie et sa force revenir. Il voyait toujours très mal, mais le médecin lui avait assuré que ce ne serait sans doute que temporaire. Il lui avait dit qu'avant, il avait été totalement aveugle. Cela l'avait surpris, car il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ces moments de coma.

« -Eh bien, fils, il est agréable de te voir bien vivant. » Entendit-il.

Son père était entré dans sa chambre et il fermait la porte. Puis s'approcha de son lit. Il ne put distinguer complètement le visage de son paternel, mais devina rapidement que ce dernier affichait un grand sourire.

« -Croyez-le, mon père, je partage vos sentiments, je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que jamais, lança-t-il, même si je suis frustré par ma vue. »

Son père rit.

« -Je te comprends, Diego, mais le temps et la patience te rendront peu à peu la vue. »

Le jeune homme soupira s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, car il était toujours faible et Avila lui avait ordonné de rester au lit pendant aux moins une semaine.

« -Diego, mon fils, il faut que je te parle. »

La voix de son père était à la fois affectueuse et ferme, avec un léger soupçon d'hésitations. Diego se figea, fixant la silhouette de son père pour lui montrer qu'il portait son attention. Le vieil homme s'assit sur son lit.

« -Je t'ai dit d'horribles choses et je ne me suis jamais excusé pour cela. Quand je t'ai vu, mourant, agonisant, j'ai vraiment cru te perdre pour toujours. Je m'étais rendu compte que te demander pardon était trop tard…

-Père, je vous en prie…je ne…

-Fils, tu as toujours été adorable, toujours empli de compassion, toujours indulgent envers moi, tu n'attendais rien de moi, si ce n'est…l'amour d'un père. »

Diego baissa la tête, ne contredisant pas ses paroles. Oui, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. L'amour paternel.

« -Amour que je n'ai pas su te donner, continua Alejandro avec regret, je n'ai fait que te montrer ma déception, ma colère et mon amertume.

-Non, père, ne dites pas cela ! Protesta Diego.

-Fils, j'ai été dur, injuste et un mauvais père, continua-t-il en l'ignorant, j'aimerai que tu acceptes mon pardon et que…tu me donnes une dernière chance pour rattraper le temps perdu. »

Ému par ses mots, Diego ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il pleura silencieusement, comme si un poids venait de se libérer et lui permettait de montrer sa faiblesse face à son père, sans lui cacher. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, encore une fois et Diego s'y blottit comme un enfant, sanglotant et lâchant sa souffrance qu'il avait dû retenir pendant tout ce temps.

« -Pleure, Diego, pleure mon enfant…murmura Alejandro tendrement, tu n'as pas avoir honte de cela, car _toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal_.* »

x

**Quelques semaines plus tard **

Diego mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. La veille, il n'avait pas eu à sortir Zorro de sa tanière, depuis un certain temps, Los Angeles n'avait pas eu besoin du renard masqué. Tout était tranquille et calme. Il en profitait donc pour passer ses journées à flâner, à peindre, à chanter, à écrire, tout ce que le Diego oisif devait faire pour montrer à tous, qu'il n'a rien avoir avec le célèbre justicier. Même Bernardo prenait un certain plaisir à profiter de ce temps de repos bien mérité.

Le jeune renard avait enfin retrouvé entièrement la vue, même si parfois, un certain moment, ses yeux lui portaient défaut, sans pour autant le gêner dans son quotidien ou quand il enfilait la tenue de Zorro.

Son père assit en face de lui, lisait le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir de Monterrey. C'était les dernières nouvelles du début de la guerre en Espagne, beaucoup de ses amis lui écrivaient pour exprimer leurs inquiétudes face à cela, surtout ceux qui avaient espéré un retour à la mère-patrie.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien, questionna Diego inquiet.

Alejandro leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« -Tout va bien, on s'inquiète à propos de vivres provenant d'Espagne, la guerre faisant rage, beaucoup de nos concitoyens sont angoissés à l'idée de ne plus recevoir de marchandises. Et afin d'éviter cela, le mois prochain, le señor Verdugo, un très vieil ami, propose mettre en place des fonds regroupant toutes les villes de la Californie.

-Ce projet est ambitieux, nota Diego.

-Oui, j'ignore encore précisément comment il espère réussir cela mais le connaissant, il va aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas encore là… »

Il rangea les lettres et les mit de côté. Il se leva et observa par la fenêtre. Il resta silencieux et repensa alors à ces dernières semaines qu'il avait passé depuis que Diego était sorti des plaines de la mort. Le rêve qu'il avait eu lors de la "mort" de Diego disparut de sa mémoire, mais il était certain que ce rêve avait eu un rôle à jouer dans ce miracle, mais rien ne lui parvenait, si ce n'était qu'il avait eu le sentiment que sa défunte épouse les avait guidé et qu'elle continuait de veiller sur eux.

La relation père-fils s'était nettement amélioré, il prenait énormément de plaisirs à discuter avec son fils à propos de la musique et de l'art en général, à l'écouter chanter au piano ou à la guitare. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Diego ne se doutait de rien concernant le fait qu'Alejandro connaissait son plus grand secret, le secret de l'identité de Zorro, ayant oublié toute la période où il avait été dans le coma. Mais le vieux don n'avait pas oublié. Il se souvenait distinctement de chaque mot qu'avait prononcé son fils. C'était un souvenir malheureux, mais avec un secret. Un secret qu'il gardera, jusqu'à que Diego lui dise de son propre chef. Il protégerait son fils, de tout. C'était à lui, le père de protéger son enfant. De protéger ses secrets. Qu'importe le prix à payer. Il devait jouer le jeu.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui ignorait tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de son père. Il l'imagina avec ses vêtements noirs, bravant le danger, au secours des plus démunis, disparaissant dans un nuage de poussières sur le dos d'un étalon noir, guidé par la Lune.

« -Voilà, une belle journée, Diego, nous devrions en profiter, lança-t-il en rompant ce silence.

-_Si_, approuva le jeune don en levant des yeux curieux.

-Que dis-tu d'un pique-nique au bord du lac, mon fils ? »

**END**

* * *

_* citation provenant du Seigneur des Anneaux, de Tolkien, dit par Gandalf._


End file.
